Winter's Storm
by Rovitoep
Summary: Set 4 years after the darkness of dragons, Winter is in charge of the scavenger sanctuary, but when Hailstorm and a friend come to him for help, he is left with the question, to help the tribe that abounded him or to ignore them and continue with his old life.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! Well I'm going to keep this quick, this is my second ever story and my first one about Wings of Fire I was previously writing about the Hunger games but I sort of lost interest in the story if you want to check it out its called ****_The Sea Never Forgets _****Anyway this story takes place right after Darkness of dragons, (except ignore the entire epilogue of that book). I don't think I have any thing else so with that enjoy the prologue!**

The Cool icy wind whipped at Lynx's face as she stood guard at the palace gates. Hailstorm walked up to her although she could barely see him as the blizzard continued to pick up intensity.

" What are you doing out here" He yelled as he came into view. " Watching the palace so no one breaks in " Lynx replied smugly smiling at Hailstorm.

Hailstorm snorted before walking in to the palace, the doors swinging shut behind him. She sighed, the plague that had nearly wiped out the Ice wing tribe had happened almost 4 years ago. Those four years ago were when the battle of Jade Mountain had occurred. She was 10 now, and higher in the ranks than ever.

She thought back to the fateful day and remembered how she had almost died when Winter of all dragons had saved her. She remembered thinking he had died and also remembered the feelings she felt as the realization that he was alive had come crashing down on her that day.

The doors to the palace swung open again and Hailstorm walked back out holding a spear he had a grim look on his face Lynx was about to say something when Snowfall walked out, Lynx quickly fell into a bow as did the other guards around her.

She whipped her head around " as you were" she said as she stalked off to who knows where. Hailstorm Remained where he was. As Lynx lifted her head back she asked Hailstorm,

"where is she going". Hailstorm shrugged "I don't know,'' he said, in a moment he was pressed up against Lynx really close " listen I don't have much time but listen, we need to leave tonight me and you".

"Meet me at the courtyard at midnight and we'll leave ok?, good". Almost as quickly as he had been there he was gone following the queen to who knows where.

Approximately at 12:04 Hailstorm's talons hit the snowy ground as Lynx stared at him with almost zero emotion. " well look who decided to show up" Lynx said the lightest bit of sarcasm playing at her voice.

Hailstorm shook the snow off his wings. " alright it's time to leave" he said grabbing the bag Lynx had packed. " No" Lynx said grabbing the bag back form Hailstorm. " not until you tell me what the heck is going on!"

Lynx didn't plan to run away unless Hailstorm had one really good reason but she would fly after him if he left, with permission of course.

"Listen" Hailstorm said, " I know you're quite loyal to the cause, but the Icewing tribe is having some second thoughts." "From what the queen's told me a lot of circle 7 dragons have been tossing around rebellious ideas." " what does that have to do with us?" Lynx cut in

" Part of it is because I partially agree with some of the ideas" Lynx let out a gasp before slowly nodding her head " When I think about I have similar thoughts everyday now "

Hailstorm nodded his head " the last straw was what our cousin, Snowfall told me today " he paused for a moment before looking up again " Her and my mother wants an arranged marriage" Lynx eyes widened.

" To who?" she questioned. Hailstorm looked up with sadness in his eyes " To You"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is the first actually chapter only a week in a half after the prolouge let me know when you think I should try to keep a schedule every week or every week in half also Let me know how long these should be this ones about 1500 words But I could try to make the 2k each time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wings Of fire s**

The sun light crept through the window as it laid a perfect beam of light onto the sleeping Icewing's body. The slow rise and fall of chest creating a peaceful serenity about the room.

All of the sudden the ringing of an alarm clock ruined the quiet as the Icewing slowly rose from bed. He reached over to the desk that sat beside his bed post and tapped the Alarm clock shutting it off.

He let out a long sigh as he swung his legs out of bed and moved to the desk at the far end of the room. A head poked into the room,

"Ah look who finally decided to wake up" the Rainwing said smiling at him.

Winter smiled back, "and look who decided to intrude once again". The Rainwing smiled before puffing out her chest,

"Yup Rainseeker the intruder" Winter snorted,

"guess I don't pay you enough for your title". Rainseeker laughed

" my pay is just fine boss" she said walking out of the door.

" Quit calling me that" Winter called after her.

Winter looked back down at his desk and pulled out the various scrolls that covered the oak desk's top. He pulled the first one out of the stack it read _Dear Winter _at the top he didn't remember getting a letter recently.

Could it have snuck into the junk mail pile by accident maybe? He opened it up more

_Dear Winter, _

_It has indeed been a long while since we last chatted and I'm pleased to say nothing much has changed since our last talk. However enough about me… How are you doing?_ _I hear the sanctuary is doing great, I hope that the biomes for the scavengers were a good enough hatching day gift and I can only hope that they were helpful in continuing your research. I have so much more I would like to say but living in the Rainforest as of recently hasn't been the easiest adjustment, also Kinkajou says hi, and so does Moon_,

(Winter shuttered at the mention of her name before continuing his reading). _I have so much more I would like to tell you Winter, but I'll save it all for next week, when I'm excited to tell you we will be visiting for about 4 days! Until then_

_Your Clawmate_

_Turtle_

Winter let out a long sigh, he was supposed to have probably read that 3 days ago he didn't however and now only had about 4 days to prepare for their visit. Turtle and Kinkajou, were good friends of his and Turtle had sort of filled a void in his heart that Qubli had left behind after betraying him ( NOT A QINTER FANFIC ).

He did wonder why Turtle had moved to the Rainforest considering he was seawing royalty. He shook the thought off and skimmed over the other scrolls on his desk, most of them were some of his own notes and one note from one of his researchers.

He got up, pushing the chair back in as he did. He entered the outside the cool morning scent filling his nose. The light reflected off his blue scales. Then out of nowhere Rainseeker ran by,

"breakfast is ready" she said continuing towards the dining hall. Winter continued his walk until he eventually reached the scavenger house. Where it split into three different rooms in each room there was a scavenger habitat each was enchanted to simulate perfect conditions for the biome each one represented.

It was a perfect hatching day gift and he couldn't have thanked Turtle enough for it. He peeked his head in to find skycatcher taking notes on the scavengers in the mountain biome. She smiled at him

"come to get Hunter" winter shook his head "actually to tell you that breakfast is ready" she set down the scroll in her hand

"ok give me a second" He nodded and left the room heading towards the dining hall. As he neared the building the smell of fresh eggs and bacon wafted through the door that was propped open.

He smiled as he entered. In the building most of his crew sat awaiting the last few guests. The table sat about 8 although it could be extended to sit about 11 for guests.

On the far right Rainseeker and her friend Trout sat next to each other talking about the study's they were planning on doing.

Scorch was sitting on the edge most likely waiting for skycatcher to come in.

He could see Amber's mud colored wings passing by in the kitchen most likely cleaning up or preparing the last bit of food.

The only nightwing he had ever really befriended besides Moon; Eclipse was talking to the other seawing Cyclone. He sighed as he took his spot towards the podium as most everyone quieted down to hear what he had to say.

" Alright everyone" the dragons in the room stopped talking and Amber even stuck her head out of the kitchen to see.

" couple of announcements" he looked down at the scroll that had been placed in front of him,

"Reports are due at the end of this week, that means whether your done or you just need to check in.

Mail dragon is coming at the end of tomorrow so any letters you want to send out may be a good idea to get started on those…..

Lastly just so you know, in about three days Turtle and Kinkajou well be dropping by for a visit. That's all you may continue eating".

Turtle and Kinkajou were quite well known. Around the sacanutrary they visited often enough and everyone knew them so it usually wasn't uncomfortable for them or anyone on the sanctuary. Winter took a seat next to Scorch and Skycatcher,

" Scorch, since when did you ever eat your entire breakfast?" Skycatcher questioned pointing her fork at his now empty plate. Scorch shrugged

" I guess I'm just hungry" She shrugged as she put a fork full of eggs into her mouth,

Winter was never one to be the most social of dragons so he took his plate and ate fairly quickly and with little to none talk he snatched an extra piece of bacon and left the dining hall.

He went straight to the scavenger housing where he found the mountain biome. He peeked inside and saw three of the 7 scavengers that were living in the biome conversing around their makeshift hut.

One of those scavengers who Winter had named Hunter, was normally kept with him on his shoulder although recently he let the scavenger interact with the others for an experiment that Skycatcher had done.

She had told him she was finished and he could once again take possession of Hunter. He opened a small airlock like door that allowed them to get access to the container and Hunter moved through to the inside Winter opened the outer door and gently grabbed Hunter to place him on his shoulder.

Hunter reminded him of Bandit, although Hunter was a female. While Bandit had been a male.

Winter hadn't known the gender of his scavenger when he had first caught her. He smiled as he remembered the day.

He had been out looking for the scavengers, it was only a year after Moon/Qubli's betrayal. The wounds had plagued his thoughts, when the squeaking of a nearby scavenger had caught his attention.

He had found the little creature at what looked like a grave almost It was a makeshift fence line that wouldn't keep much of anything out and inside dotted around were little stones that had even smaller flowers and things like that.

Standing in the middle a scavenger was looking back at him it had a spear positioned and ready to throw Winter held his claw out and the little thing looked at him with something of defiance.

Before it slowly inched towards him, eventually he pulled a little bit of crushed up bacon he had put in his sack around his neck and the creature had eagerly eaten it up before climbing into his talon and sitting down not moving.

He had flown back to the sanctuary and he had placed the scavenger with the others in the makeshift cage they had made. At the time it had been only Winter, Trout, and Scorch.

Although Skycatcher would join them only 3 months afterwards. After a couple of days the scavenger had had trouble adjusting to the others and Winter had taken her under his wing (no pun intended) and kept him in his room.

She had grown accustomed to Winters presence and soon took a position on his shoulder where she stayed most of the time now. That's where she sat now as Winter fed her a piece of his bacon and he walked to his desk in his hut.

He set Hunter down in a little square at the corner of his desk where she promptly fell asleep. He smiled at her as he began to stack up some scrolls, he looked at the calender hanging up on his wall and frowned at the circled date 4 days from now.

He read the note at the bottom _Turtles Hatching day _Oh crap he said mentally hitting himself.

Turtles Hatching Day was the same as his visit and he had absolutely no idea what he wanted to get him.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have decided to keep the upload schedule something like every week in a half, If I post on a Wednesday I'll post the next part on not the next Wednesday put the next Friday and If I post on A Friday I'll post on not the next Friday but the Wednesday after that. Thats not exactly a week in a half but it is excluding the weekends. Also a side question, just to ask why is it that the prologue got almost 250 views (Thank You I love the support!). Then Chapter 1 gets 80 views Any particular reason? Tell me in the reviews Anyway thanks for the support I appreciate it greatly. (sorry its a day late there has been a family emergency and i haven't been able to post yesterday)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Wings of Fire**

Winter set the card down and reread it to himself again _All the love and joy hope it's good enough _he let out another sigh.

Turtle had done a lot for him and he hoped that this would be enough he looked over at the clock on the wall, only 11:00 he thought to himself, _Great I have two hours left until_ _lunch and nothing to do with my time _

Winter took Hunter from her sleeping spot and lightly deposited her onto his shoulder. She let out something of an angry grumble but sat up clinging to his neck.

Winter then set out of the door and left to the offices he peeked his head in to find Scorch doing his job by the looks of it he was sorting out some papers on his desk and filing them in the file box behind him.

" Hey Winter" he said smiling at him

Winter gave him a nod in return then pushed the door open to his actual office. Although he preferred his small hut where he usually did his more important work, he had some papers he needed to publish and that would be better accomplished in his larger office.

He was reading some of his notes and trying to piece them together so he could give it to Trout to work on publishing, when a knock sounded at the door. He looked up and said

" come in" Eclipse peeked her head in

" Winter are you busy"? She asked, looking like she had something on her mind. Winter looked at her strangely

" not too terribly, is something bothering you?" She clicked her claws together

" well I just wanted some advice" she said looking at him.

Winter gave her a warm smile " Well I might not be the right dragon to give it to you but why don't you have a seat and I'll see what I can do"

She nodded closing the door and pulling up one of the side chairs.

" Well…" she started, letting out a sighed

"I was wondering if I could tell me how to deal with losing a dragon" she looked at him with a look he knew all too well. Winter put on kind frown and said,

" I'm sorry for your loss, Look…" he said standing up

"I had and still do have some problems with dragons that some may call loved ones."

"My family for an example" he stood next to the desk leaning up against it

" Most if not all of my tribe has considered me a traitor."

"Despite that I pushed on with my research and passion, I found other dragons that I called friends, some of those friends did some things that hurt me deeply"

"Things I really never forgot, I got back up though."

"Through it all I never actually lost anyone but I certainly felt like I did" He sighed sitting back down

" My best advice to you to do in your situation take a break" he said simply. She looked shocked

"You want me to leave work here?'' she said. Winter nodded again,

"go see the world take a look around and maybe your find that what your currently doing isn't the right thing for you."

He sighed, "you've been a good employee and I would hate to see you leave but if this isn't the right place for you then I would take no offense to you leaving."

She looked at him, "I think you've given me a lot to chew on I will think about it thank you for that" Winter nodded

"anytime" Eclipse got up to walk out the door, but paused at the doorway

" you know Winter, someone once told me that sometimes the road gets a little bumpy, but sometimes in order to find the smooth and right path rather than wait around for someone else to do it you need to take the first step start trying to fix it yourself."

She sighed " I used to know Moon, actually one of her closer friends until one day she told me that she was leaving to go the Sand Kingdom"

"she wanted me to go with her"

Winter was getting slightly angry and was going to say he didn't want to hear this he already know exactly how this story played out, but something stopped him.

"I said no there is too much here for me to do" "she got sorta mad but not really.

When she came back she changed I asked her why"

"She hugged me and asked me to never leave her side ever" I said yes but as I did I asked why"

She told me she had just made the biggest mistake of her life and never wanted to do anything like it again"

"To this day I don't know what she did or who she did it to but I just want you to know that she's a good dragon and whatever happened between you two I think she wants to mend it."

With that she left shutting the door behind her She left so quickly Winter never got to ask her his question _Why did you say used to know?_

In a different kingdom a SandWing was in his room packing things up for a trip one he most definitely did not want to go on

Thorn had been more than happy to support Winter with his sanctuary and had wanted it to be very multi dragon related.

So when he had asked Thorn if half of it could be in Sand Kingdom territory she had no problem with that Neither did Ruby, her opinion mattered because the other half of the sanctuary rested in the Sky Kingdom.

It wasn't that big but plans to make it larger had definitely been made. It was Thorn's 6 months to supply the sanctuary the other 6 months would be Ruby's job.

The Sanctuary was making more and more of a profit every year but the money/food from the two queens certainly helped. Although he suspected that within a couple of years the Queens would no longer have to supply the sanctuary.

Thorn had kept insisting that Qibli needed to go although he strongly disagreed he was almost sure Winter wanted nothing to do with him.

However the Queen had ordered him to come with her. He was packing in his various items when he bumped into the shelf and knocked something over, he picked it up, inside of the picture case was the last picture taken of the Jade Winglet before they split up.

Turtle sat on the far right with Kinkajou right next to him Qibli was in the middle, Winter was on his right with Moon on the end. All of them were smiling and happy.

He sighed before replacing it on his shelf and sitting on the bed in his room. He placed the last item in his bag before laying down he pulled out his favorite picture from the side of the bed It was when him and Winter were still friends.

Winter was at the time for all intensive purposes his Best Friend (AGAIN I DON'T SHIP QUINTER, Winter and Qibli are just very close friends) and he had ruined it all for a girl.

He set the picture back down before standing up. He threw the sack over his shoulder and marched out the door. He walked towards the Throne room, Thorn sat on her Throne and was talking to a pair of IceWings, Qibli set his bag down outside the door under a small table, and walked towards the far left side of the room he took a place next to Six Claws who stood guard.

Qibli wanted to ask who these two dragons were but decided to remain silent for respect purposes. He studied the two ice dragons carefully.

The first one which was talking, looked to be female, she was silver with a pattern of blue scales going down her snout. He had never seen that before and wondered if it meant something like Moons silver scales.

The second Ice Wing was a tall male and he could've sworn he recognized him. He racked his brain for different Ice Wings he knew, Winter, Typhoon, who else? Didn't Winter have a brother?

All of the sudden Thorn's booming voice filled the chamber

"You are both dismissed" She said flicking her tail towards the door.

" You can meet me outside in about an hour".

As the Ice Wings bowed and left He got a better look at the male Icewing, like a blow to the gut it hit him _Hailstorm…. But what was he doing here?_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I'm on time today, hopefully I can keep this schedule. Another question for you guys do you think I'm writing Winter correctly I feel like he is a bit to nice. I can tone down his kindness a little but remember he has matured a little over 4 years. Anyway give me your opinion in the reviews below and continued support please.**

As Turtle's webbed talons hit the sand, he looked around at the desert landscape before him, in the distance the wooded lands of the Sky Kingdom were visible, and the Mountains not far behind that. Sitting in the place where the sand transferred to a grassy plain was a small walled in place.

That was the sanctuary and rather than land in it Turtle liked to land on the outside and knock on the gate. All of the sudden a ball of colors crashed into the desert sand next to him

" WHOOH! I win" Kinkajou said standing up pumping her fists in the air. a few moments later their dark NightWing friend landed next to him, she let out a sigh,

" I don't think you actually won" she said pointing at Turtle with a smile on her face. Kinkajou's face fell as she looked at him, " what he's not in the race is he?"

Moon shrugged "you said, race you there that includes him"

Turtle shrugged "If you want, you can have the win Kink" he said smiling "EPIC" she shouted " let's go visit Winter" She said bounding towards the building in the distance.

Moon frowned at the mention of his name, " do you think he'll still want to see me?" She said, "or even want me in his home for that matter?" Turtle sighed before putting on a kind face, " I think he might have forgiven you enough to at least talk to you"

"We'll see" she said with a tone of voice that didn't sound very hopeful.

—

"ABSOLUTELY NOT, Six-claws frowned, No way am I letting these two unknown ICEWINGS….. anywhere near my queen"

Thorn crossed her arms, "they are going with us and that's final ..." Qibli had an amused look on his face as he watched Six-claws trying to convince the Queen that traveling with Hailstorm and this Mystery dragon was too dangerous for her,

"besides there not random, Qibli said he knew the male one to be Winters brother" Six-claws made a face

"ok but what about the female one?" "Doesn't matter" Thorn said her face hardening

"were leaving in a few minutes, and you are in charge while I'm gone, ok?" Six claws sighed " whatever" he then turned to leave and looked at Qibli,

"make sure nothing happens to her" Qibli nodded "as always". Thorn walked away as she approached the courtyard in Which an entire entourage was waiting, roughly 12 guards including himself, as well as 7 or so dragons to carry supplies in total the group wasn't made up of more than 25 dragons.

The two Icewings that were off to the side definitely stood out. As Thorn approached many stopped and did a quick bows before returning to their various tasks. She continued to move until she stopped in front of the two Ice dragons

"were about to shove off are you both ready?" The two dragons nodded, and bowed Thorn dipped her head in return before walking off

"So it has been a while hasn't it?" Hailstorm said looking at Qibli.

"It has been, what brings you out here to our wonderful SandKingdom" Hailstorm smiled, "were just here to visit my brother."

Qibli paused for a moment glancing at the female he wondered again if he had met her before.

"Oh! Where are my manners, this is Lynx a friend of mine and Winters" Hailstorm said motioning his wing towards Lynx

"nice to meet you" she said extending her talon. Qibli was beginning to wonder what these dragons were doing here, and why they didn't just fly straight to Winter, especially since Hailstorm was royalty

"you as well" Qibli said shaking the extended talon "what exactly are you guys doin…"

He was cut off by Thorns booming voice "Alright guys let's go! We have a sanctuary to get to" With that the group of SandWings along with their IceWing company lifted off heading towards the SkyKingdom.

He was flying in the exact direction he most certainly did not want to go in.

—

The early morning light leaked in through the window, a scavenger squeaked and Winter sat up in bed,he let out a sigh and took a peak over at the conner of his desk where Hunter lay.

Her chest was falling up and down peacefully next to her sat Turtles present and the note he had written. He swung his legs over the side of the bed checking the time as he did so, he let out a sigh. Turtle was due to arrive in a couple of hours and he might as well get some work done….

Winter was in his office signing for an order of fish from the SeaKingdom when a knock came on his door.

"Come in" he said not lifting his head A dragon poked their head in,

"Winter your friends are here" Scorch said Winter looked up and smiled

"Thanks I'll greet them now" Winter set the papers down and walked out the door, Scorch retook his seat at the main desk going back to filing papers

"He stopped in front of the desk and dropped a large pile of papers by the desk

"This is everything I had planned to do for the couple of days my friends well be here", Scorch looked like he was going to die at the amount of work he was going to file

"Don't worry I assigned Skycatcher to help you" He said winking at him before he left out the door. He approached the main gate where a green SeaWing and a Rainwing were waiting for him. He noticed that Moon was standing off to the side she looked as though she was looking for something almost. He got closer to his friends when Kinkajou barreled into him

"Winter!" She said in her usual excited voice "it's been too long" she said releasing him from her hug Turtle approached him next he did a quick hug

"it's nice to see you" he said " Happy hatching day" He quickly added

"You remembered " Turtle said smiling, "of course" he said " I even got you a gift, I think you'll really like it" Turtle smiled even bigger

"you didn't have to you know" Winter waved his wing

"of course I did, after what you got me last year how could I do anything but" He put on his neutral face

"Moon" he said nodding his head at her, she looked up "Winter, it's been a while hasn't it?" "Yeah it has, Winter said nodding his head in her direction" He turned to Turtle

"I want you to come see something" he said motioning his head towards the biome housing area Turtle and Kinkajou nodded following Winter, Moon trailed behind them.

As he pushed open the door to the sandy environment Trout looked up and smiled, then quickly bowed

"Prince Turtle" he said in a formal voice.

"There is no need for that here" Turtle cut in "here I am nothing more than Winters guest" Trout nodded.

Winter smiled and pointed at the miniature desert Biome in front of them

"This is one of the biomes you made for me, which are great by the way". "Anyway this one in particular has I think 7 scavengers living in it".

"Wow" Turtle said, "that's a major improvement over last year" Winter nodded

"but anyway I wanted to give you something" he said reaching to the side of the table where a box was stored, he pulled out a cage that had a tarp over it. Turtle looked surprised.

"did you get me an empty cage" he said chuckling at his own joke. Winter smiled,

"I got you something much better, " he said ripping off the tarp. Kinkajou let out a gasp and Turtle looked confused. Inside the cage there was a little rock, with a hole cut out in it to make it a miniature cave. Standing next to the rock was a scavenger, Turtle let out a small cry of joy,

"your serious?" He said reaching a claw in to poke the small scavenger " absolutely " Winter said smiling at his SeaWing friend.

"Won't he miss his family?" Winter shook his head

"No,I found him a few days ago,he didn't work well with others, but he seems to have no problem with dragons."

"What's his name " Turtle said without looking up, Winter smiled again

"you get to decide his name". Turtle Looked up,

" he you said?" "Hmmm… how about, uh?" " oh I got it!" He said snapping his talons

"Sir William l" ( don't judge me I was driving by a Sherwood Williams store and I couldn't help myself)

Kinkajou snorted "your not serious" she said laughing she then stopped when she saw Turtle's face

"your serious, aren't you " Turtle shrugged I mean if it's to much I guess I can name him something else

''No no" Kinkajou said hurriedly,

"I like it, I think you could call him Will for short even if you wanted to." Turtle smiled

"your serious?" Kinkajou smiled " I love it" Turtle smiled,

"Well Will" he said holding the scavenger up, "welcome to your new family!"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry about the posts that were on Monday I had to change something in the prologue. Another apology, this chapter is only about 1300 words that happens to be 200 words below my quota. I promise the next chapter well be 1800-2000 words to make up for it! Also Tell me what you think of the flashback its my first one! I tried to write it in third person , but it didn't work so I just deleted it and switched it to First person. Speaking of POV do you like third person writing is it to hard to read? Anyway with that I got nothing else so have fun reading and as always tell me what you think in the reviews.**

Qibli watched with interest as Hailstorm and Lynx conversed about some unknown topic. Their flying seem to be slightly slower than the others and he assumed that is was due to the heat in the desert. After only about a 15 hour trip the sanctuary came into view. The group landed at the front of the building.

After a swift knock on the gates it was soon opened up by a strongly built SeaWing. He looked at the group of SandWings before identifying Queen Thorn in which he bowed

"Your majesty, what a pleasurable surprise."

"You and your escort are always welcome here" he said sweeping his wing inward towards the compound.

Thorn nodded before stepping in

"Thank you, If you don't mind, I would like to speak with Winter as soon as possible please." The SeaWing nodded

"But of course" He quickly scurried off to a hut. He pulled open the door but clearly wasn't happy with the scene he found

"RAINSEEKER, GET YOUR BUT UP AND OVER HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE" the sound of scurrying could be heard and a Rainwing stumbled her way out of the building before straightening up in front of the SeaWing

"What is it you need me to do" she said her voice suggesting she had just woken from a nap.

"Go find Winter immediately and if your not back here in the next 5 minutes, I'LL MAKE YOU CLEAN THE KITCHEN WITH A TOOTHBRUSH"

"SIR YES SIR" she said quickly moving in the direction of a large set of huts.

The SeaWing stepped back over to their group. "I'm sorry about that" he said not quite meeting their eyes

"usually we have much more productive staff " Thorn softened her gaze,

"It's ok everyone has good days and bad days" she said nodding her head.

A moment later Winter ducked his head out of a hut the RainWing that had been called Rainseeker he thought following behind him Winter smiled at the group of SandWings he looked over the group until he made eye contact with Qibli his lips formed a small frown.

"What's his problem" Ostrich asked leaning next to him "

"A long story" he said

"Isn't he the one who froze your arm that one time" Qibli nodded almost smiling at the thought because at the time him and Winter were still good friends.

He frowned again because he remembered how not more than a week later the worst mistake of his life had happened

_It had been a normal day at Jade Mountain Darkstalker had been defeated only about 4 days prior when Winter found me in our shared cave. __" Hey Qibli I wanted to talk to you about something" I had Smiled at my friend and said "sure what's up?" " I wanted to talk to you about a certain NightWing we both know." I started to open my mouth. But Winter had stopped him " I know you love her Qibli I know you, and I think she loves you. I want you both to be happy, I'm asking you to be with her for me"_

_ I didn't say anything, "but Winter you love her, I can't just do that to you you're my friend" "Winter looked at him, "Listen Qibli she chose you! The only reason I could see either of you holding back is because of me so please just be together you two deserve it ``'' Qibli stood " Winter your my friend and I refuse to do that to you I do love Moon"" I know that your trying to tell me it wouldn't hurt but I know it would " I won't be with Moon until your ready and that is final I promise you" Winter looked at him in shock _

_"I need time to think this over" He had said before walking out of the room. Winter had tried to tell me twice more that month, each time I told him that he wasn't ready and it would hurt him. In the beginning of the next month I believed Winter was ready. Who was I to decide when Winter was ready? Thorn told me I was making a mistake but I didn't listen to her I invited Moon over to the SandKingdom she came, we were in my room talking when I said the most regretful sentence of my entire life. _

_" We can just wait until Winter gets back," she said in a calm voice. I should have listened to her " Don't you see?! He's not in the IceKingdom he's just too scared to come talk to me" I was wrong Winter was in the palace at that time at that moment coming to tell me exactly what I wanted to hear. It felt like I was a different person, not myself " don't you see Moon," I said. Begging her " He's nothing but a selfish stuck up prince!" I was so so wrong I was mad and letting my emotions get the best of me " He's your friend" Moon had tried to tell me but I didn't listen " No he's NOT!" I yelled. Not knowing he was outside my door listening to every word I said, " I should have never ever even tried to be nice to him," I was so wrong " but your friendship….." moon had said, " IS NOTHING,I WISH WE WEREN'T FRIENDS…... I only love you Moon" Moon Kissed me right then and there. _

_I now realize it was to calm me down and it worked. I felt like me again almost. But Winter was in the doorway now I looked at him and wanted to say a thousand words but I couldn't get anything out. He looked so sad I could see the tear stains in his eyes. I tried to speak but he cut me off "You've said all you can, I thought we were friends" I tried to say something to comfort him or to calm him down but I couldn't get the words " I GUESS I WAS WRONG" he yelled as he threw a box, inside it was a simple gold earring it looked somewhat like the one I wore with the Darkstalker protection enchantment on the earring was blue stripes " It's supposed to represent us" he said " the gold for SandWing and the Blue for Icewing" I had a matching one" He said holding up an identical earring "but I guess it's pointless now if you truly never wanted to be friends…. He dropped the earring to the ground, it seemed to fall in slow motion to the ground "Goodbye Qibli, Goodbye Moon." _

_W__ith that he turned around and left he flew right out of my life, leaving me with a broken friendship and nothing but two earrings to fill the void with. __I speculated that it was the doing of an animus which explained my change of personality what made me not feel like myself, but I always put it off as me just trying to justify myself. _

_What I never saw was the laughter of a dragon. I never saw the small little glint of gold that had fallen off of my pouch around my neck when I took it out to hold the other earring. I never got to see the enchanted object as it fell to the ground shattering into a million pieces never to be discovered again. I never got to fix my broken friendship._


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well I'm posting early aren't I? Thats because announcement! I'm changing the schedule Now I will upload every Friday! ( I was finding myself finishing these chapters a couple days early most of the time ) So I'm shortening the time. Also I'm now going to try to write 2000 word chapters now although that may fall behind back to 1500 again. my main reason for doing this is a lot of support almost 700 views last time i checked thats great! and 3 Favorites... Not a lot but I still am grateful! as always. I have a bit more to say but I'll save it till the end.**

Turtle looked in fascination at the little creature that currently was sitting in his claws Winter had left the room a minute ago to attend to some matters dealing with Queen Thorn. He set Will back down into the cage and lightly closed the door. He watched as Will sat down by the cave thing and look at Turtle with wondering eyes.

Kinkajou who had settled on a light lavender with spots of a more royal blue, moved next to him to peak at the scavenger as well. Turtle shot her a smile

"I like that color on you" he said lightly nudging her with his wing.

Kinkajou's wing tips turned pink and she smiled back. (Turtlejou is my second favorite ship so expect to see that here).

"Thanks" she said brightly smiling back at him

"Oh my gosh, why don't you two just get married already"

Moon said with a playful smile on her lips Kinkajou smiled at her blushing even more.

Turtle and Kinkajou had been together for at least 3 years, although a lot of that time they had to pretend to be friends thanks to a looming threat of Queen Coral being disgusted at the thought of one of her sons even becoming close to a Rainwing.

Especially one of her two animus dragons. Turtle had recently become fed up with this and told his Mother outright who he loved and that he didn't care what she thought which had caused her to look at him in shock.

She had banned him from leaving the SeaKingdom, in which he snuck out to live at the Rainforest with Kinkajou, he was pretty sure his mother was still discussing the details of that with Queen Glory. However, he had made his choice clear, and it seemed that marriage was definitely a possibility for the young Seawing prince.

"Speaking of love" Kinkajou said flicking her tail towards the door where Winter ducked his head in.

"Sorry about that guys Queen Thorn just dropped by for a surprise visit and I had to attend to some matters.

"No problem" Turtle said waving it off.

"Any way were going to have Dinner in about 4 hours so let me show you to your huts.

Winter said sweeping his wings outwards. He led the group to a set of three huts " Moon you can have the one on the right, he said pointing at an average size hut off to the side.

"Then Turtle and Kinkajou you can take the one in the middle and share if you want" he said winking at them. Turtle nodded

"Thanks Winter, I assume you have something to attend to?" Winter frowned

"unfortunately yes" "However I promise the rest of your visit We can spend as much time as possible together"

Turtle smiled and nodded

"take care don't over work yourself too much!" Winter beamed back at him,

"See you at dinner!" He called as he walked off to the group of SandWings.

"Well what do you want to do?" Turtle said as he turned towards Moon and Kinkajou.

All he saw was Kinkajou's disappearing tail as she went into the hut with Moon pulling her.

_Well I guess I got some time to myself then_ he thought as he stepped into his and Kinjoau's hut.

Moon was pacing back and forth in her hut as Kinjaou watched her walk back in forth.

" I think your stressing too much over it" Kinjaou said biting into an apple that was in her hand.

"If I say this to Winter and it doesn't work then we can never be friends again"

Moon looked at the scroll on her desk that she had spent the last hour and a half writing.

"Well If I was Winter and you said that to me I'd forgive you" She said positively throwing the rest of her apple into the trash can on the opposite side of the room.

Moon collapsed into the wall, _If this doesn't work then what will I do? He's all I got left besides these two_.

In the passing years her and Qibli had tried to be together but in the end they had mutually decided that while it could work, they weren't the perfect match and both wanted to explore more possibilities before settling on something permanent. She had thought about reaching out to Winter in the past but figured her chances at anything slightly romantic were thrown out the window after the whole deal with Qibli

"I just think tha-" she was cut off by the slamming headache of a vision.

Images filled her head of, A blood covered Winter lying on the ground, a female Icewing with blue spots down her snout crouched over his lifeless body crying.

Qibli by the looks of it held a spear posed to throw at a small squadron of IceWings and what looked to be the entire IceWing tribe fighting over top of the desert and finally the words came out of her mouth in a voice that sounded entirely different from her own.

**The tribe of Ice prepares to fight**

**An enemy among their own flight**

**Beware the one who seems to be a friend**

**If not, it will be your unfortunate end**

**The peace we'll crumble under the rain**

**As the storm causes a pain**

**Two hearts stolen by one**

**Two betrayals one not to be undone**

Kinkajou froze, she was helping Moon sit down, now she was staring at her Nightwing friend

"That wasn't what I think it was was it?" Moon slowly nodded

"I think it was" she said her voice wavering.

I'll get Turtle Kinkjaou said quickly hurrying out of the hut the door swinging shut behind her. Moon quickly supported herself and scribbled the prophecy onto a scroll sitting on her desk.

The door swung back open Turtle leading the way,

"Tell me that your not serious that this is some sick prank?" Moon shook her head,

"I wish it was Turtle" Turtle let out another sigh as he slumped against the wall

"another prophecy?" " Well why do we have to do anything about it, it's the IceWings problem right?" Moon sighed

"I guess you're right," she said. " But were Winter's friends right? Who would we be not to save his tribe"

Turtle stood up, "speaking of him, we should find him and tell him about this Qibli to " Kinkajou nodded

"You can tell me the rest of said prophecy when we meet back up" he said sounding surprisingly in charge

"alright let's split up, me and Turtle well go find Qibli, you go find Winter meet back here she" said pointing at Moon then the ground.

"Jeesh when did you get so bossy" Turtle said smiling at her. Kinkajou smiled back at him

"I'm allowed to be bossy ever since I became the awesome hero" she said practically glowing with pride Turtle smiled,

"come on hero let's go find Qibli." She smiled following him out the door.

_What am I supposed to do now_ Moon thought as she pushed open the door she saw Turtle and Kinkajou walking towards the gates where a group of SandWings appeared to be setting up a tent of some sort.

She saw a SeaWing and another Nightwing bringing a table into a large building that looked to be a dining hall. She decided to ask the Nightwing but she froze when she recognized her to be Eclipse, when her friend had left the Rainforest she hadn't expected her to be here working for Winter.

They hadn't talked in years which was mostly her fault in the first place. She had met her after completing the year at Jade Mountain they had worked together in the village as food collectors and enjoyed each other's company. She had asked her to come to the SandKingdom with her however she had declined. When she came back she had promised Eclipse she would never do anything like had happened with Winter again.

Ironically over the next week Eclipse had found an interest in scavengers, it took her almost two years before she had sent a couple letters to Winter about said topic, however Moon hadn't understood what these letters were about Eclipse wouldn't tell her and Moon had taken one of said letters to read it herself.

She was most definitely intrigued about the topic but had wondered why Eclipse just didn't decide to tell her she had continued to read and found that Eclipse was scared of this new found interest of hers and was actually planning on telling Moon quite soon.

She had went to return said letter and run straight into Eclipse. She had obviously been furious and actually left the next week. Those events had only occurred about a year ago but it had been a long time since they had talked. She decided to try her luck with someone else and approached a strongly built SeaWing

"hey excuse me but I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of where I could find Winter?"

She said her voice small next to the fairly large Seawing. He turned around looking at Moon

"uh sure" he said narrowing his eyes at her.

She couldn't read his mind because in a little pouch was a piece of skyfire, After Moon had visited a couple times most everyone in the sanctuary got to have one. Especially since Winter had found a large rock the size of a small hut made out of the stuff.

"Check over there" the SeaWing said pointing towards a row of 9 huts. She nodded making her way to the set of huts she heard rustling in one of the huts. She knocked on the door

"Who is it " A voice she recognized to be Winters said from the inside

"Its, I-Its me Winter " Moon said not sure if he would even recognize her voice at this point.

The door swung open and Winter stood there looking at her with a pained expression

"Moon", he said his breath hitched on her name like he struggled to even say the letters

"It's been a long time" he said as his breath picked up pace

"It has" Moon said looking at Winter. Then it all came tumbling out word after word she couldn't stop herself

"Winter I'm so so s-sorry!" She cried collapsing into his chest

" For everything, your my friend your my Best Friend" "and I knew from the moment that you looked at me with those wondering eyes of your after you said my name!" " Its taken to long Winter!"

"It took 4 years for me to work up the courage to say it but please…. p-please forgive me"

"I-I…. know I don't deserve anything more than someone you know but please let be try being your friend again please?" She wiped away her tears and looked into Winters pale blue eyes as he stared at her

"M-moon" he said tears threatening to spill from his own eyes

"I do forgive you, you and Qibli both" he said,

" It's not all your fault I shouldn't have let this drive us to this point I should've reached out to your first I-I shou-"

Moon cut him off by pushing a talon to his lips the feeling of his warm lips on her claw made her shiver. They were pressed together their scales touching as she stood herself back up and said

"Winter there is nothing else for you to say"

As the two dragons one of night and one of Ice held each other close. Then from what seemed to be out of nowhere it started to lightly rain

**A/N: So what do you think? my main question for you is how do you think I wrote Moon and Winters sort of make up I guess. I just feel like I'm not writing the characters correctly please don't hesitate to give me feedback on this I really feel like I messed up on this chapter and would appreciate something, even if its just "you did good" Any way with that thank you for your time and goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: WELL I'm late kinda, Technically not because I said every Friday not what time every Friday, Also um so, not 2000 words... only 1600... Sorry kinda rushed with it being finals this week and some other stuff. Thank you for the support we've reached 850 views that is definitely wonderful I appreciate it tons! I have some more to say but I'll save it till the end.**

The door was flung open and an angry IceWing stormed into the hut Qibli looked up at his former friend. As he could've sworn that smoke was coming from his nostrils.

"This…... IS NOT HAPPENING" he said slumping against a wall.

"I refuse to believe that fate or whatever is giving us another prophecy!"

He let out another sigh, Moon looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite discern, _Pity? Love? Spite? _He couldn't tell,

"well we're not going to do anything about it" Winter said standing up.

"What?" Kinkajou said standing in his way you can't just say no. Winter crossed his arms

" I just did" he said smugly " their your tribe!"

Kinkajou said ignoring his comment,

"They aren't anymore, they choose to get rid of me that's on them"

"If you want to, send them a letter but I'm not going to stick my neck out for them, this sounds like a them problem"

Kinkajou let out a sigh, Turtle got up

"fine by me if we don't have to get into this _**dangerous**_ prophecy then lets not"

"What about your brother" Kinkajou said pinning Winter with a glare.

That got him to turn around he narrowed his eyes, before he could respond though Kinkajou said something that clearly dug deep for Winter.

"What about Lynx" Winter's eyes widened again

"how do you know about her" he said his voice suggesting that he didn't like the point she had brought up.

Qibli glanced at Moon and caught her deep in thought, _was that jealousy flashing through her eyes?_ he wondered who the Lynx dragon was to Winter. Kinkajou smiled at him I have my ways, Winter shot a glare at Turtle who shrunk at his gaze.

"Don't bring her into this" he said looking back to Kinkajou

"Fine I'll just talk to her myself" A look of shock crossed Winter's face. " Good Luck getting to the IceKingdom" he said crossing his arms again

"I won't have to go there" she said smiling _don't say that Kink,_ Qibli thought to himself trying to mentally prepare himself for what Kinkajou was about to say,

"She and Hailstorm are already here in this very place" she said pointing at the ground. Qibli interjected before things got worse,

" I can confirm that their both here" he said standing by his Rainwing friend

" They flew in with us, and they have no harmful intention, they just want to have a quick visit"

Winter peered at his SandWing friend.

"I have an Idea" Turtle said speaking up from the back of the room.

All eyes turned to him

"what if we just go to Hailstorm and Lynx and we talk to them about all this" "great Idea Turtle" Kinkajou said beaming at him. He smiled gratefully in return,

"I volunteer to go find them" Kinkajou said shooting her hand in the air " I'll go with her" Moon said, speaking for the first time.

" You should probably go get an extra piece of Skyfire or two" she said looking at Winter. He nodded " I'll go with him" Qibli said risking a glance Winter's reaction to that. Surprisingly, Winter nodded motioning him over " I'll wait here then I guess" Turtle said.

With that they all nodded walking their separate ways. Sooner than they would hope they would be doing this very same thing however with a slightly different task in mind.

Moon kicked a rock along as her and Kinjaou made their way to the bit of desert in front of the gates in which the SandWings were camped. Kinkajou hadn't told her of an Icewing named Lynx and she wanted to find out more about her. Especially after the way Winter reacted when he heard her name.

As they approached she heard the bustling minds of SandWings and pushed them into the background she picked out the two Icewings, she could hear Hailstorm's mind only because of one particular thing he was thinking.

_I wonder If we made the right choice well Winter even want to accept us_ and she also heard what she could only assume to be Lynx's mind, her thoughts were among a similar track to that of her traveling companion

_Well were here, we left all the way from the IceKingdom to get here, and what if Winter doesn't even want to take us in? _

They shuffled in front of the tent and Moon slowly put Hailstorm's mind into a raindrop just Like Darkstalker had taught her. She figured if she specifically homed in on Lynx's mind she could keep Hailstorm's thoughts out the tent flap was thrown open to reveal, a stunning Icewing with blue spots down her snout. Her scales reflected in the sun and it was hard to not admit she was beautiful.

_Who's this Nightwing? I thought Winter said only one worked here? Didn't he say he had a Nightwing friend from Jade Mountain Is this her… th- _Moon slipped Lynx's mind into a raindrop not wanting to know what this dragon had been told.

Moon was about to speak before Kinkajou stepped in front of her

" Hi my names Kinkjaou there has been an issue that requires your attention, so If you follow me we will take you to our friends including Winter and we can give you further instructions."

Lynx and Hailstorm looked dumb founded at the speel that had come out of the small RainWings mouth. Moon was also slightly surprised by her friends outburst.

" Well are you coming or not" Kinkajou huffed staring the two dragons down.

" We'll come see what you have to say" Hailstorm finally said, " Lead the way" he said nodding his head at the Rainwing.

Kinkajou nodded and walked towards the hut, Winter was standing outside of it his arms crossed watching their approach. Moon let Lynx's mind slip out the raindrop wanting to hear what she had to think.

_Well their he is….. He is still handsome… Probably changed a bunch, 4 years away from your home will do that to you. Does he even remember me? I wonder if she's the Nightwing that won his heart? _

Moon did a double take as she realized that Lynx was talking about her. She only had the slightest idea what Lynx was referring to, but one thing shone clear. She was not the only one who looked at Winter that way.

Qibli looked with interest on the two Icewings who had entered the room, he had obviously traveled with them but he hadn't had much of a chance to interact with them.

To his surprise Lynx and Hailstorm had taken Moon's "gift" fairly well ( I know realistically they would despise her and whatever, but let's just say they don't really care as much )

" So Winter, your telling me you don't want to help your tribe whatsoever?" Lynx's voice broke through Qibli's thoughts. Winter rose an eyebrow

"They had no interest in me so I'm returning the favor" Lynx crossed her arms

" Well maybe it's time to give them a second chance there is a lot going on right now and I think you should hear us out" Winter sat down on the desk in the conner of the room

" I'm listening" Lynx let out a sigh,

" The Icewings have been focused on tradition and things of the sort for thousands of years, and certain dragons have started to point out that these traditions have caused many problems among our tribe. Starting back to Prince Arctic, and going to many Icewings leaving the kingdom and more and more are having thoughts about leaving everyday."

Will who had moved from on Turtle's shoulder to poking Qiblis claw, caught his attention Qibli looked down at the creature he had never seen much of scavengers and had been surprised to find this one on Turtles shoulder when him and Winter returned from the supply hut.

The small creatures interested him, and he had to admit that he liked reading Winters informational books on these creatures and such.

" Well me and Hailstorm left the IceKingdom to come and find you!" Lynx said throwing her hands up in the air. " he saw Moon studying Lynx with interest,

" Well what the heck am I supposed to do then?" Winter said a look of anger on his face,

"Lead a bunch of 7th circle Icewings to come live here?" Lynx leaned into a wall,

"No, Winter dragons have been reading and they came across your book, Life in the Icekingdom It sparked something in the Icewings, they see your points, and a lot of dragons look up to you for it."

Hailstorm had a look of interest on his face as if this whole conversation was nothing more than a story he was reading rather than a real life situation.

"Well, you traveled all the way out here" Winter said waving his wing around. " So what, do you want me to help you?" Lynx looked at him with pleading eyes and Qibli wished he could read her thoughts right now. " Yes I-" she quickly glanced at Hailstorm who shrugged as if to say 'this ones on you'

" I want you to help me do something Winter" "what's that" Winter said placing a talon on her shoulder.

" I want you to help me start the first ever Icewing Revolution"

**So what do you think? The whole revolution bit to much? not believable let me know what you think in the reviews below, again sorry about the late time and not 2000 words but I'm getting there! Thanks for all the support and I will see you all next Friday! **


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: So I'm late by alot but I have an excuse! I got lazy really lazy Winter break hit and I flopped in front of the computer and played Video games for a long time. I tried to write about halfway through the break and then writers block i mean I had no idea what in the world I was going to write so I'm getting rid of a schedule until I start cranking the chapters out everyday or something. School has been picking up and yeah life's getting busy so these uploads might slow down quite a bit, I promise to try my best to get three out a month but thats probably more like 2 Um enjoy I understand your anger I hate it when authors don't upload and I always thought that it was easy but I tell you what I have great respect for those that can get content out on a weekly or even monthly bases As Always tell me what you think in the comments/ reviews and thanks for all the support even though no uploads!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wings Of fire my OCs belong to me thanks ( got to start saying that every-time )**

Qibli poked his head into the white tent that housed Queen Thorn and her small group of guards, he had figured this was one of the few places Hailstorm couldn't throw his icy tantrum.

After Lynx told Winter about her idea Hailstorm had thrown a complete fit, by the sounds of it the whole revolution thing was not at all a plan that they had discussed and it most definitely showed.

Besides that Qibli had a question for his friend/Queen. As he entered the tent Onyx tapped her spear into the sand making a _thump thump _sound in the sand, this caused Thorn to look up and smile at him

"we'll, look who decided to return, I noticed you were talking to your IceWing friend I'm assuming you guys made up" Qibli nodded.

"Actually I had a question regarding him", Qibli said clicking his talons together.

"Oh and what could that be" Thorn said tilting her head at him.

"Well I know that you guys are all leaving tomorrow…. but I was wondering if I could maybe stay an extra week? To umm.. escort Are IceWing friends back to the Ice Kingdom?" Thorn smiled down at him.

"Something told me you would ask that question so I went ahead and gave you a month off" she said grinning at him.

Qibli looked at her with surprise, "really? A whole month!" " You earned it" Thorn said smiling down at him.

Qibli beamed up at his friend "Thank you so much" he said backing out of the tent.

Leaving to find Winter and tell him the good news. As he entered the sanctuary he couldn't find his sparkly friend anywhere, he did get one idea though, to try and find the desert area. He went to the buildings he remembered to be the biomes and pushed open the door to the middle one.

Inside he was greeted by a plain desk that sat in the conner of the room, sitting alongside it was a large glass container that had all sand in it with a single rock formation towards the back. Towards the front of the glass rested a set of huts that the tiny creatures were running around he liked the little huts and wondered which dragon had made them.

Then it occurred to him _could the scavengers have made them, Their not smart enough to do that are they?_ He continued to watch them apparently he had a lot on his mind at the moment because he didn't hear the door open and close as a nightwing entered the building and watched Qibli for a moment.

"Hello can I help you sir?" Eclipse said from her spot by the doorway ( you thought I was about to bring Moon into this you thought ).

Qibli spun around his claws at his side to show his harmlessness.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude." Eclipse shrugged and walked away from the wall to the desk

"It's fine just not used to getting visitors here in the desert biome, usually they want to see the mountains or the ocean one" she said her voice suggesting she was saddened by this.

"Well I like the desert it remind me of home Qibli said looking at the scavengers, hey so you know if these little guys really built all these huts he said pointing towards the group of huts" Eclipse smiled.

"Yeah It's pretty awesome the way they communicate and live it took them a couple months to stop being scared and start adapting to their environment" She said as if she had practiced the line before but never got a chance me to use it .

Qibli smiled at her "you sure know a lot, hey speaking of which never caught your name" Eclipse returned his smile

"Oh my apologies I'm Eclipse" She said smiling at him as she organized a couple papers. "Nice to meet you I'm Qibli" _She reminds me of Moon in a way, sure is pretty _he thought to himself, Don't _think like that _he instantly scolded himself.

A sea wing head poked in through the door.

"Hey Eclipse and SandWing" he said looking at Qibli "It's time for dinner." They both got up and left the room, heading to the dining hall

As they pushed the door open the room was surprisingly not divided Thorn had always made a point to make sure her Sandwings didn't get to focused on her and had fun while 'guarding' her.

Winter was by the front of the room on a podium by the looks of reading over whatever he was supposed to say. Thorn was on his left making side chatter with Winter as he prepared himself. Spread out through the room was the SandWing guard socializing with the rest of the group.

He spotted Turtle and Kinkajou in the Corner talking quietly they looked to be enjoying themselves so he decided to let them have some alone time together. He tried to spot Moon and found her, she came out of the kitchen and sat diagonal to Thorn which was next to where Winter would be sitting.

Next to her Lynx and Hailstorm making idle conversation. He followed Eclipse to a side of the table where the Seawing that had called them earlier sat smiling at her.

He took a seat next Eclipse where the SeaWings attention turned to him " Cyclone this is Qibli we were just talking about the Scavengers in the desert biome" She said smiling at him. A look of recognition passed through Cyclone's eyes and he nodded before he replaced it with a smile

"It's nice to meet you" He sad outreaching a talon. Qibli shook the talon

" You as wel-" He was cut off by Winter tapping the podium with a fork

"Attention all I have a couple of announcements to start off the evening" Winter glanced down at the scroll in front of him

"Obviously we need to thank the generous SandWings for bringing their supplies and I couldn't be thankful enough for the wonderful opportunity that you have given us for allowing us to use part of your land."

"Also I would like to thank Amber for this great meal that we have provided."

"Lastly want those who are on my crew to know I will be leaving tomorrow for a short while there is a small business trip I must go on that's all thank you and enjoy the meal!"

He said as he got down from the podium and took his seat. _What kind of business trip does he need to go on? _Qibli questioned as he started to eat.

After a fun evening the SandWings started to go to bed to prepare for tomorrow's long flight they would need to do. Qibli was able to get Winters attention and pull him aside

" I have some bad news" he said his face falling "I know" Winter said looking at him " I understand your loyalty to your Queen and I hope to see you again I was glad we could talk our issues out" he said smiling at him. Qibli sighed

"Yes. unfortunately you'll be stuck with me for another month before I return to the SandKingdom"

"Yes it is- Wait what?!" WInter said looking at him with shock.

Qibli smiled at him

"I'll be here for another month" repeating himself.

"That's great news!" Winter said.

"Except I might not be here for it" he said frowning again.

"Yeah what is that business trip your going on," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't…. well I" His hesitation was all it took.

Winter although accepted him as a friend had not fully trusted Qibli anymore and it was reasonable he couldn't blame him but it definitely set his mood back.

Winter let out a sigh….

"I'm going to go to the IceKingdom to help Lynx start a revolution, Turtle, Kinkjaou, and Moon despite my protests have decided to come. I can't ask you to do the same but I guess I can't stop you either"

Qibli pondered, his gears were spinning faster than ever before. He looked Winter dead in the eye,

"I'm coming with you, Let's do this."

**Sorry to say this chapter is mostly filler little bit of something between Qibli and Eclipse right? Yeah next chapter I'm skipping straight to when their flying in the desert I've already started writing it.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Am I late yes, Am I sorry again, kinda. I actually finished this like a week ago but became extremely lazy and didn't want to format it so yeah my fault. Also Question guys, Story length should I make these longer Yes or No. If the audience wants it I'll dedicate more time to it and try to increase the length. Thats really it, as usual tell me what you think in the reviews below!**

**PS: Sorry for those who got notified twice I accidentally posted this before writing the authors note so sorry about that**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Wings Of Fire, Tui Shutterland does, all the OC belong to me thank you.**_

The sun beat down on Moon's black wings they had only been flying for an hour and she was already tired. In the very front Winter was talking to Hailstorm, just behind them Turtle and Qibli flew talking. Although by the look of it Winter wanted to join them. Kinkajou was flying next to her telling her about a conversation her and Turtle had. Flying off the the groups left was Lynx all by herself.

This intrigued moon for many reasons but the main one was why didn't she talk to Winter it looked like she did and even though she couldn't read her mind she thought that it looked as though she sure had something to say. Moon's curiosity got the better of her and she flew up next to her telling Kinkajou that she would be right back.

"Hey I had a question for you.." She said lightly so as not to make Lynx jump. Lynx turned her head as she looked at Moon

"Hey, yeah what can I do for you" she said kindly

"Well I was wondering… you want to do this whole revolution thing but why not just leave the IceKingdom and come live with Winter….

Or somewhere else if you wouldn't want to have an awkward situation" she quickly added.

Lynx opened her mouth but paused thinking over her answer.

"Well I guess I just…. I don't really know I wouldn't mind living in the sanctuary, Winters my friend but, I'm not sure if… Well lets just say that I don't want old habits to come up again" Lynx said frowning at the last part.

"Anyway what's your story? How did you meet mister cool over there "she said smiling at her own joke. Moon smiled at both the joke and the memory of meeting Winter.

Well we ran into each other at Jade Mountain, we were in the same winglet and yeah I guess we just became friends. That's where he met everyone else to" she said referring to Qibli, Turtle and Kinkajou. She thought she heard Lynx say something about losing.

"What was that?" Moon asked.

"Oh it was nothing" Lynx said smiling

"So I heard you didn't grow up at the night Island what was that like?" They spent the rest of the flight chatting about different parts of both their lives.

As night fell they landed at an Oasis and began to set up a camp they were roughly in the middle of SandWing territory so Winter said lighting a campfire shouldn't alert anybody they didn't want to.

They might attract a Sandwing guard but they weren't doing anything wrong. Despite all this Qibli offered to stand guard, Winter said he would take a second shift and everyone one retired to their own separate sections of the camp. Lynx and Hailstorm spread out and lay themselves down a decent distance away from the fire.

Turtle and Kinkajou curled up with one another closer to the fire and Kinkajou was soon fast asleep. Moon liked it simple and took a spot laying down trying to go to sleep, and failing miserably soon Winter took a seat by her.

"Can't sleep huh?" He said looking at her. She nodded her head

"You neither" Winter shook his head

"I just get the feeling that were heading into a trap it feels like any minute now a large Nightwing is going to come out of nowhere and club Kinkajou right over the head again." he said.

"Are you cold?" he asked noticing her shivering.

"Yeah I think I'll do just fine though" she said moving closer to the fire _should I move under his wing? _As she glanced at him she noticed movement and saw Hunter sitting on Winters shoulder attempting to fall asleep. Part of her wanted to move but she just settled for asking a question instead.

"So how do you know Lynx. I'm just curious" she added afterwards. Winter let out some mix between a sigh and a chuckle.

"She and her family are nobility and she was raised in the Palace alongside me."

"We grew up always training together and I guess we just got really close"

"Did you like her" Moon blurted needing to know. Winter stared at her shocked.

"I'm sorry" Moon said looking up at Winter apologetically.

"That was rude of me If you don't want to talk about it don't"

Winter fixed his gaze on some distant point as the cool night wind blew through the camp the wind seemed to take Winters gaze as he watched Lynx's sleeping form.

"I think she liked me" He said his gaze not moving. "I figured it out only 2 years before I came to Jade Mountain."

"After I figured it out, I would try to humor her I would complement her and smile at her from across the courtyard."

"I would flirt with her from time to time." He let out a sigh "I think I was starting to fall for her"

"What happened between you two" Moon said almost worried about the answer. His breath caught on the next part.

"I met you…. a-and I forgot all about her. I guess I feel bad that I never got to talk to her about it" he said his gaze moving to meet hers.

"I'm sorry for doing that I-I" "You didn't do anything" he said cutting her off

"It's on me really, "Well try to get some sleep" he said as he got up and curled himself under a rock a distance away from the rest of the group.

She saw him patting the sand and realized he was making a nest for Hunter as she climbed down and curled in the little spot Winter had made. Then he took a seat next to her and laid down his eyes shutting clearly trying to sleep.

_Well guess I got my question answered _she thought to herself. _Lynx probably loves Winter still and that means I should leave it like that. After all I already had my chance. Who am I to intervene in someone's destiny._

Unknown to the entire camp Two IceWings sat on the hill watching over the group.

"Well what do you want me to do now their on there way to the IceKingdom by now." The first dragon said their hood rippling in the wind.

"Simply wait once they get their we can kill them all and never have to worry about it again, don't spring the trap until after they've gained a following we want to crush a rebellion not fuel it." Their companion answered as they turned away outstretching their wings. The Icewing nodded

"I will do as you instruct and await further orders" The figure said bowing.

"For your sake I hope so" The other Icewing responded emotionless with a stern gaze. A cold breeze washed over him almost as cold as the voice as they took off into the night sky.

The hooded figure watched them fly away before turning back to the camp _Just a little longer then this well all end I hope you can forgive me_ he thought, It was as if time was slowed as they glided down to the ground their cold talons clashing with the sand. The Icewing blue blood staining their mind and ground for what would seem like an eternity.

**So how do you feel about our mystery dragon? Which IceWing is the one who's blood has been spilled? Find out next time on Winter's Storm! (Sorry I just wanted to feel like a game show host). **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, Well, look who decided to upload a chapter thats right I did! Been awhile and I had a bit of trouble writing this one and that might be the case for the next few. Were right in the middle of the rising action which most writers will tend to agree is the hardest part to write.**

**Hopefully not much longer till chapter 10 is out. On another note my grammar, I made a real effort to fix it this chapter. Let me know if it was worth it, or if it still looks like a second grader wrote it. Next on my things I want to say is I need a couple IceWing OC's some that would help Winter and some that wouldn't agree with him in anyway. Proper credit will be given obviously, speaking of credit;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wings Of Fire that belongs to Tui Shuterland ( No OC's in this chapter )**

Winter woke up and all he heard was a painful yell. His eyes shot open like a bolt of lighting as he scanned across the camp, Moon, Turtle, and Kinkajou were slowly waking up no doubt hearing the screams.

Qibli was up and alert, much like himself. Scanning the area most likely trying to find the danger. Finally his eyes switched to where Hailstorm and Lynx had been sleeping, there he saw the scene unfold before his eyes.

Lynx was on the ground holding her leg which appeared to be bleeding, her snout scrunched in pain. Hailstorm was breathing heavily next to her he looked as though he was fine.

Not seeing anything else he quickly grabbed Hunter from her spot on the ground, safely setting her down on his shoulder. As he ran by their side.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked worriedly.

Hailstorm nodded, looking closer at Lynx he saw that she had a long gash running down her leg.

"I should be fine" she said grunting, although her face said otherwise.

"What happened over here?" Qibli said as he ran up.

"We were woken by some dragon in a black cloak he took a dagger and stabbed Lynx, would've stabbed her in the heart to. But I tackled him and he flew off."

"How do you know its a he?" Qibli said being analytical as usual.

Hailstorm seemed to hesitate for a slight second but said his next words with resounding confidence.

"I've seen this dragon before."

"Where?" Winter pressed probably quicker than he should've.

"He's a noble who lives in the palace moved in shortly after you left," he said motioning towards Winter.

"I don't know his name but I recognize the hood he would wear sometimes on cold blizzard nights."

"Also the fighting technique was something similar to what I've seen him use."

Winter saw something flash through Qibli's eyes, he figured something out.

Winter was about to ask what Qibli thought but was cut off by Kinkajou's innocent voice.

"What happened over here guys?" Lynx stood herself up.

"I got attacked, but I'm fine really," she said her voice strained.

"For whatever reason I doubt that, we should get you to a medic" Winter said.

"The Stronghold we'll be around here right?" Hailstorm said looking up at Qibli.

He nodded "Yeah it should be."

"Alright simple we head there," Lynx grunted, but didn't protest.

"It's decided then, we leave now" Winter said.

"Where are we leaving to," Turtle said groggily as he approached the group.

"Turtle, Lynx is hurt so we're flying to the stronghold," Kinkajou quickly explained.

"Oh well why don't we just-" he was cut off when Qibli gave him a not so subtle jab in the side.

Turtle glared at him but remained silent mumbling something under his breath. Soon the group condensed any evidence of a camp and set off towards the stronghold.

They had only been flying for a little more than a hour when the yellow sand dunes revealed the walls of the stronghold in the distance.

"You excited to be back here?" Winter said to Qibli as he flew up next to him. Qibli shot him a smile

"You could say that, what about you? How do you feel about what happened." He said, jerking his head back towards Lynx.

"I don't know," Winter said his glance moving towards the ground.

"I guess I wish it never happened, but I don't know. What about you?"

"I saw you figured something out, what do you think?" Qibli's gaze switched to some far off point,

"I don't know why but I think Hailstorms lying to you," Winter's eyes widened.

"And why would you say something like that?" Winter said anger seeping into his voice.

"Hailstorm said that he recognized the fighting techniques, but it seems to me that if Hailstorm tackled him and then the dragon flew off….."

"There's no signature move he would use in that span on time that Hailstorm could recognize," Winter finished for Qibli.

"Bingo," Qibli said as he looked back up at Winter.

Winters eyes met Qibli's "Thanks, I'll have to talk to him about that." Qibli nodded

"I'd save it for later." He paused "were here."

Winter tossed and turned in his bed trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep. A small bit of moonlight coming in through the window. Winter attempted to fall asleep but thoughts of Hailstorm kept him awake.

He decided to go check on Lynx as it couldn't hurt. After they had landed at the stronghold Thorn had welcomed them, and Lynx had been rushed to their medical bay. First making sure Hunter was sound asleep, he began wandering through the moonlit halls.

Weaving through the old stone as he traced his steps back to a door that led to the medical center.

As he pushed on the old wood he entered the room similar in how he left it. Lynx was sitting on a chair rocking back and forth, watching the stars through a small window.

"Knock Knock, can I come in?"

Winter said, looking at Lynx a slight bit of concern in his expression. Her head swung towards the door her signature smile almost making his heart stop.

"Sure have a seat," Lynx said motioning towards the seat across from her.

"Can I help you with something?" Lynx said as she turned her gaze back to the window.

"I just couldn't sleep so I came to see if you're doing ok," he said pointing to her leg. Which didn't look much better.

"I'm fine I can stand on it... sorta," Lynx stated as she pushed off the chair.

Putting a light amount of pressure on her leg, while showing a small bit of pain in her face; this promptly led to her falling over right into Winter. Who had stood up to catch her.

"You ok?"

He asked with worry, while he pulled her into an embrace. Her head resting in the middle of his chest.

"I'm fine, Thank you though," Lynx said as she lifted her injured leg off the ground.

"Let's have you lay down," Winter said as he guided her towards the bed in the corner of the room.

As Lynx sat down she looked at Winters eyes they sat like that for a moment, just staring at one another an entire conversation being relayed and not a single word being spoken.

Lynx quickly pulled herself towards Winter giving him a light kiss, that brushed his lips. As she slowly lowered herself back onto the bed. "Goodnight Winter," She said quietly as she pulled the blanket over herself.

Winter was frozen in place, he gulped before he robotically left the room stuttering over the words;

"Your welcome." He quietly said, as the wooden door made an audible click as it shut lightly.

He walked through the Sandwing Stronghold returning to his room, he shut his own door. The warmth of Lynx's lips filling his thoughts for the rest of the night.

**Well what did you thing? Who will win in this love triangle of sorts? Anyway, before you go please consider leaving a review to tell me your opinion. I find the advice nice, and I like to read them. Hope you enjoyed and see you all next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well look at that is this a new record for upload speed, probably not. Hope the grammars ok I didn't get as much time to check it so hope its readable, let me know if not though. I Have quite a bit to say but I'll save most of it until the end. First thing,**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wings of Fire, that wonderful creation belongs to Tui.**

**Next the question that some of you are probably asking who I picked for Winter to end up, with well the answer is...**

* * *

Moon woke up in the early morning, she stretched and looked over where Kinkajou should have been sleeping. She was worried for a moment but then checked Turtle's room.

She was relieved to find her curled up next to him, in her usual pink color. She smiled, but stopped when she passed Winter's room. She could've sworn she heard a dragon talking to someone.

_Should I…. I don't know…. _She thought to herself. The curiosity got the better of her and she pushed the door open just a little bit. Winters sleeping form was lying on the bed, above him hunched over was a dragon.

The dragon's black cloak spread over them blocking Moon from being able to tell what tribe the dragon was from. Moon was so shocked she almost didn't notice that the dragon had a knife in his hands. Ready to strike what she assumed was his heart.

As the weight of the situation came down on her she realized that she was about to watch Winter die. So she did the only thing she felt reasonable, she screamed.

In what felt like seconds Winter shot awake, and locked eyes with the attacker above him. He quickly spotted her across the room, while simultaneously pushing the dragon off of him onto the floor.

As he got out of the bed the dragon swung at him with a knife, he dodged to the left. Then punched his attacker clipping the side of their face.

The dragon feeling out matched jumped threw the glass window in the side of the room spreading his wings as he leapt. His shiny blue wings reflected the sun telling Moon this dragon was an Icewing.

Her gaze quickly switched to Winter who was on the ground clutching his side, she ran to him and was helping him up when she got a look at his side and she gasped. There was Icewing blue blood all over his side. The knife must've sliced him badly.

By alerting Winter she might've only delayed the inevitable.

"You'll be ok right Winter?" She said looking at him with pleading eyes,

He couldn't die not now, not without her telling him how she really felt. Winter legs buckled and he fell to the floor, the sparkle in his eyes slowly fading as he lost his strength. Moon was in complete tears at this point.

"Somebody help! Please!"

"Winter just hang in there you'll make it just fine."

His raspy voice was the only answer to her cries,

"M-moon come closer," she leaned in her tears sliding down her scales.

"Behind you," his strained voice said. As he lifted a talon to point behind her.

She turned around just in time to watch the knife come down on her throat.

* * *

_Darkness_

_Tick_

_Softness_

_Tick_

_Life_

_Tick_

_Death_

_Tick_

_Winter_

_Tick_

"Moon"

_Tick_

_Dead_

"Hello are you awake?"

_Winter got stabbed_

"Moon your scaring me, wake up please"

_Winters dead, and so am I_

Moon's eyes shot open like a bolt of lighting, she quickly sat up her head swinging around. As she slowed down she took in her surroundings.

For whatever reason she was no longer in Winter's room, she was sitting on her own bed. A worried Kinkajou was looking at her shaking her.

"Moon wake up please! You can't die now!" A new voice answered her cries.

"I think she's awake, but she might not be awake much longer if you keep shaking her like that," Turtle snickered from the corner of the room.

Much to Moon's relief Kinkajou immediately stopped shaking her, she smiled at Moon.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much for not leaving me alone with this jerk!" She said, as she glared at Turtle.

"Your welcome, I guess." Moon said still trying to process everything.

Before Turtle could respond the door pushed open and a tired Winter poked his head in.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure just make sure not to trip on Turtles sarcasm!" Kinkajou said her eyes narrowing on the mentioned dragon.

Winter rolled his eyes.

"I can only imagine what he said for you to tell me that."

"Anyway I heard you yelling and figured I'd come see what you're on about, but everything seems fine to me." Moon was still frozen.

"W-winter?!" Winter raised an eyebrow towards Moon.

"Yes that's my name can I help you?"

"You're alive!" She said as she slowly got up and touched a talon to his scales confirming that he was indeed alive.

"Am I not supposed to be?" Winter said raising a suspicious eyebrow at Moon.

"Well it's just- I….. I mean I had this weird dream and I-I thought maybe you ummm died…."

She said looking up at him with a 'please don't be mad face.'

"Is this dream actually a vision, well I really die?." He asked his face creasing in panic.

"Of course not" Moon said although her hesitation was very evident.

"You don't actually know do you?" He said his face falling again.

"No I don't" Moon said her gaze falling to the floor.

"Alright let's get everyone together might as well tell everyone at the same time." He said turning out of the door to wake everyone else.

On his shoulder a small brown speck stirred, Hunter sat up and looked around at the dragons surrounding her. After determining there was no danger, she burrowed farther into Winter's shoulder and went back to sleep. Moon turned around to get Kinkajou and Turtle, and was surprised to find Kinkajou still glaring at Turtle.

"Ahem" She said clearing her throat, "can we go?" "Yes we can" Kinkajou said huffing and walking out the door.

* * *

The group was gathered in the medical bay Winter leaned against the wall next to Lynx's bed who sat up shooting him the occasional glance.

Moon sat in a chair Qibli next to her, sitting on the ground in front of them was Turtle and Kinkajou. A dejected looking Hailstorm pushed the door open, sitting in the wooden stool in the corner of the room.

"Now that we're all here I'm sure you're wondering what were all in this room for."

"That's an understatement" Hailstorm said rolling his eyes.

"Your here because Moon over here has a had a dream, vision thingy that I feel we should all here." He said evidently ignoring his brothers comet.

"Moon, you have the floor." All eyes on her Moon was scared she hated pressure like this. She noticed Winter wince in the corner, _he must feel bad that he put me on the spot like that._

She cleared her throat, "Well so, last night I had this weird dream and it started with me waking up and Kinkajou wasn't in my room…"

She Made her way through the nightmare vision until she ended with;

"Then he told me to turn around and the same dragon stabbed me in the throat." There was silence before Hailstorm spoke.

"Well if this vision thing is foreshadowing Winters death, then our next move is simple. We let Winter go to bed with a secret guard that stays in his room."

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself." Winter said shooting a glare at his brother. Hailstorm shrugged

"Not according to the dream." If looks could kill Hailstorm would be long dead, as Winter said; "Alright let's test your little theory."

"Qibli can sleep in the other bed next to me. If anyone attacks he'll be there to help me, but mostly to deter an attacker from doing anything in the first place."

"Cut a small hole into the wall of the room next to me and have someone watch, we'll catch an assassin."

"Or you'll die when the Sandwing fails to protect you," Hailstorm said glaring at his brother

"Guess we'll have to just find out won't we." Hailstorm didn't break his glare as he said his next sentence,

"Guess we well."

* * *

**Interesting was it not? I was meant to answer a question but I scrolled so long I forgot what the answer was. ( You thought I'd spoil that funny joke ). Anyways the other thing I want to mention is were about to the Halfway point of this story. Maybe actually more like 40%, anyways they'll be heading for the IceKingdom soon and after that whole plot happens not much more to cover...**

**That brings me to my next question, what should I do next? I have three ideas as to what I want to write.**

**1.) Sequel to Winters Storm ( I have a direction I could take it that would warrant a sequel or I could end it now )**

**2.) Some story involving Prince Arctic/Foeslayer, maybe my view on how they escaped. Or an AU where Arctic is actually a nice dad.**

**3.) One I have actually already written a bit of the prologue for, a story that takes off right from Winters POV from the IceKingdom after he gets teleported back, then the adventure that is what happens when he returns to Jade Mountain. (I would actually say the entire epilogue of Darkness of dragons never happened, I like to do that if you didn't notice).**

**So let me know what would you guys as the audience like the most out of those. Also thank you for the continued support, I greatly appreciate it. Leave me a review to tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, see you all next time.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well this took awhile didn't it. i have nothing else to say other than I've been s bit distracted with starting to write the next fanfic I plan to release after I finish Winter storm. Sorry this took so long, other than that I've got nothing to say. So enjoy!**

* * *

The bright sun poured in through the window, Qibli looked over and Winter's sleeping form was laying in his bed more still than what looked normal. Qibli quickly sat up and was comforted to see the steady rise and fall of his Icewing friend's chest as he slept.

He slowly pushed himself off of the bed and moved towards the door, intending to go get something to eat. As he left the door he took one glance back at Winter and suddenly remembered something.

He walked back to where his room had been and dug into his drawer and found his library pouch that he hadn't seen, let alone touched for quite a long time. Then went to a window and flew out. He climbed a couple levels until he landed in the balcony of his actual room that he slept in when he stayed in the Stronghold.

He moved towards his nightstand opening the top drawer. Sitting inside was a polished wooden box. He tenderly lifted it up examining it. He set it down as he laid on the bed he opened the box, and took out the beautiful earring on the inside the gold and blue stripes wove together throughout the circle making a wonderful design. The earring did indeed match the Darkstalker one that he wore on his right ear. (He might wear it on his left I don't really know).

He dug into his library pouch he kept with him and grabbed the matching one. As he flew back down to the first floor where the group currently slept he slowly clipped the earring that had been in the box for so long to his left ear.

Tightly gripping the other one, he didn't want to give the earring to Winter right away. He needed to wait for the right moment, and he had a feeling that moment would be coming sooner than he expected.

Over the next week the group had a normal routine as Lynx slowly healed. They would all eat breakfast together, do whatever they really wanted throughout the day. Then finally come back together again for dinner at night.

One thing he did notice was that every night, Winter would leave at about 11:00. He asked him once and he said he just wanted a snack, but he had an underlying feeling it was a little bit more. Especially since every time he came back his face was flushed and he went to bed before Qibli had a chance to ask him any questions.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the group of dragons was gathered outside the Strong hold waiting for Hailstorm to finish up. Lynx's leg was healed and able to fly, however she wasn't supposed to be on it for extended amounts of time. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Hailstorm exited the Stronghold, followed by general Six Claws.

As Hailstorm grabbed his pack and the group turned to leave Six Claws said something to Qibli,

"Well I wish you good luck, don't get yourself killed out there."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Qibli said, shooting him a friendly smile.

"We'll be right here when you get back." "Can't wait to fly back here as heros." Qilbi said taking off and flying North towards the IceKingdom

The rest of the group followed him, with the sun high in the sky above them signaling that the day was only half over. They had an awfully long flight ahead of them. While they were flying Qibli noticed that Moon looked a bit off, he flew next to her and lightly nudged her with his wing.

"Hey are you alright you look…. distressed." She looked at him with worry written all over her face, "I know that Winter is ok and everything but I just can't shake the feeling that this all isn't over…."

"I mean I get that he survived but what if his assasination wasn't meant to happen in the Sand kingdom what if it happens in the Ice Kingdom now?" Qibli nodded thinking about that exact possibility.

"Well how about I keep an eye out for you then" He said, shooting her a friendly smile. "That would be nice," Moon said, meeting his smile. As he drifted a bit farther away from her, leaving her to her own thoughts he looked ahead at the expansive desert in front of them.

As the dragons grew wary and the sun began its journey downwards they made a camp maybe only a day from the IceKingdom. Qibli soon drifted off to sleep as the cool desert air blew over him and into the night.

Soon the sun rose again waking the sleeping dragons. They quickly began moving again and by the time the sun was over them they had reached the edge of the Icekingdom. All of the sudden Hailstorm spread his wings and blocked everyone from moving forward.

"There's a patrol right in front of us everyone down now!" he hissed dragging himself towards the ground. They all followed suit,

"Winter, Lynx were going to have to cover in case they look this way." They both nodded and spread their wings, everyone took a hint and got under an Icewing's wings.

Soon Hailstorm gave an all clear signal and they looked up,

"Alright where to now?" Turtle said brushing snow off himself, as he got out from under Winters wing.

"Well if that patrol is any sign we're near the Great Ice Cliff '' Hailstorm said lifting his wings releasing Kinkajou.

"We completely forgot about that," Winter said, helping Moon out from under Lynx. "Only us three can get in then," Hailstorm said. Turtle and Kinkajou shared a glance,

"That's not exactly true…" Turtle said, suddenly becoming interested in the frozen grass below them. "How so?" Winter said looking at his friend with curiosity.

"I can go,'' Kinkajou said, standing up. I can even disguise myself as an Icewing." She said as she shifted to white scales matching the lighter blue hints as she stared at Winters scales.

"While that disguise will fool someone who doesn't look closely. It's certainly not going to get you past the great Ice cliff."

"That's what this is for,'' Kinkajou said, adjusting a silver earring that hung from her right ear. Everyone looked at her strangely except for Turtle who was still playing in the grass.

"Turtle, my love gave this to me for one of our anniversaires. However it slipped his mind that he enchanted it to protect me, even from other anmuis spells."

"I didn't know how you would react if I told you before you put it on!" Turtle blurted out.

"Anyway it should protect me from your 'cliff' just fine." Kinkajou said, rolling her eyes at Turtles comment, indicating they had had this conversation before.

"Alright we have no time to waste then do we?" Hailstorm said looking towards the wall, Qibli shot Winter a quick glance That was awfully quick wasn't it? Qibli thought, as he tried to figure out why Hailstorm trusted her so quickly.

Hailstorm turned to go but before that, Winter turned to Qibli, "Could you do me a favor?" "Of course" QIbli said, being pulled out of his thoughts.

"I get the feeling that where we're going isn't the safest place so could you watch Hunter for me?" He said, pulling her from the spot around his neck. "She's safe in my claws," Qibli said, gently placing her on his own shoulder.

"Thanks" he said smiling at the Sandwing, "Alright then no time to lose eh?" As the four dragons took off flying towards the Wall the Icewings scales reflecting off the morning sun and Kinkajou's scales not so much.

Turtle turned to Moon and Qibli. "Well, where to?" Moon shrugged before responding, "Anywhere out of sight."

"There's some dunes a bit back," Turtle suggested. Pointing in the direction they had just come from.

"Alright let's get a move on then." Moon said, beginning to take off. Qibli launched himself in the air as he took one last look at the form of his fading friends. A certain part of Moons prophecy ringing out in his mind._ An enemy among their own flight._

**Sorry if the grammars not quite perfect I didn't quite get time to check it.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Guess who's back? I'm going to save a lot of what I have to say till the end. First I want to give a proper apology for the last chapter. Complete mess, I liked the way it started but it just kept going downhill and I kept putting it off till it took me like a month to get it up. Anyway I'm much more happy with this one. The rest I'll save till afterwards,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wings of Fire, my OC's belong to me **

Winter ducked behind the snowbank, just in time to miss a blast of frost breath that almost took off his head. He jabbed upward, hitting his attacker in the exposed underbelly. As they rolled over, someone else finishing the job. He collapsed back, his fatigue finally catching up to him. Lynx crouched next to him, "You ok." She asked worry seeping into her voice.

"Not until we win this fight," He said. Coughing a bit of blood as he choked on the last word. "Don't know if I would call it a fight," Lynx scoffed. "You didn't have to fight the first wave, you wouldn't understand." Winter said, glaring at Lynx with what strength he had left.

"Regardless the right flank took the wall with little to no problem, and it looked like our distraction worked. As far as the Left flank, Hailstorm did well enough he's on his way to reinforce and finish out these last ones." Lynx said a slight bit surprised that their revolt was going as planned.

"This is all going well, how many casualties?" Winter said, raising a brow at her. "40% I'm afraid," Lynx said fearing he would ask that.

"How did they know that we would attack here with all of our force?" Winter said anger in his voice. The three pronged attack code named, project Narwhal had been going to plan. That was of course until Winter's force came upon triple the resistance they were expecting.

The idea was the Icewing command would expect them to take the wall first. Then they sure would be surprised when the first attack came about an outpost outside the palace. After they drew most of their forces back to help defend, Winters forces would be outnumbered but have the advantage of already taking out a majority of the soldiers. When Winter arrived at the outpost the majority of the forces had already been there, they tried to retreat but not quickly enough.

The only reason they had lived as long as they did was because of Qibli and his friends coming out of nowhere with 4 squadrons of Sandwings, that held back the line long enough until Lynx's forces came and the battle had been pretty much won. Winter looked up as the battlefield was littered with Icewing bodies from both sides. He saw Icewing forces retreating and soldiers bringing a couple of prisoners out to the front. An Icewing he didn't know by name approached him.

"We've taken the base sir, 15 prisoners as of right now. We've identified at least 4 of them as nobles, the rest are either servants or soldiers." Winter nodded absentmindedly his thoughts elsewhere, he looked up to see Qibli approaching him.

A small smile made its way onto his face. "I only half want to know how you got here." He said looking at his Sandwing friend.

"It certainly is a long story," Qibli said. A grin on his face, but first let's hear how the heck you raised an army in just under 3 weeks. Winter smiled, "Happily."

_3 weeks Earlier _

Winter ducked in the door way of the Icewings home. After leaving his friends in the desert they had flown, until they landed in a small Icewing village. Where a small Icewing had greeted them he explained they didn't have time for pleasantries. As they were led to the secret base, Winter noticed the strong lack of formality within the Icewings gathered in the village.

Before he knew it he was in the basement of a two story common house. Gathered in front of him were the leaders of what they called the Freedom Fighters. Blizzard, Alpine, and Frost. All 5th circle Icewings fed up with the system. The Rebellion at the time consisted of less than 30 dragons. Although they speculated they could gain at least double that if everyone knew of Winters involvement. The real key to gaining numbers would be to rid the 5th-7th circle villages of all guards/nobles.

Blizzard already had a plan for that, after spreading the word that Winter was officially a part of this rebellion at least 40 more had joined the ranks. With their increased numbers they went through the villages, their size increasing as they went. Hailstorm's, Lynx's, and even Kinkajou's involvement was a big player in their success.

Soon his cousin Snowfall had seen what he was up to, and the first battle had broken out. It was a victory for them. It was then that the small band of 'Terrorists' had grown to a rebellion. With their victory drawn in the numbers required to launch the assault that had just gone so horribly wrong.

_End Flash Back..._

"So that's about all that's happened with me. What about you then?" Winter said leaning back. "While my tale isn't as interesting as yours, it's still quite unbelievable." Qibli paused for a moment then launched into his story.

"After you left we found a dune a little ways back and we camped there for 3 weeks. It was possibly the most boring 3 weeks of my life, anyway this morning I woke up to catch breakfast. And this random Skywing Female is just sitting there! I almost attacked her! But she stopped me and told me to wait."

"I tried to move but then she just mumbled under her breath and I froze, I then realized she was an animus. It only took 10 minutes for Turtle and Moon to wake up. As soon as we were all gathered together, she started speaking. She explained that she owed Winter, which confused all of us. She asked me to tell you she was sorry, then she told us you needed help and that I needed to list as many Sandwings that would help me as quickly as possible."

After I gave her roughly 15 Sandwings, she mumbled more under her breath and those 15 dragons appeared with the rest of us. She told me that when we were ready to help Winter all I had to do was say the word 'Ready' and we would be teleported into a losing battle, that you were about to die in. I explained as much as I could to my fellow Sandwings, and I said 'ready' and boom were here!"

He let out a long sigh and leaned back in his own chair. "What an interesting experience," Winter commented.

"I know, and the Skywing didn't even give me a name. Also I kept Hunter nice and safe for you. She's with Turtle, her and Will sure do get along." Winter smiled, but before he could respond an Icewing burst into the room.

"General Winter, Commander Hailstorm is here," He said, finishing with a salute. "Thank you, dismissed." The icwing nodded, hurrying out of the room.

"General huh?" Qibli stated, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Do not refer to me as that, you're my friend not my soldier." Winter said getting up and heading for the door. "Wouldn't dream of it," Qibli smiled following his friend out the door.

As they weaved their way through the outpost they made their way past many Icewings who stood up and quickly saluted to Winter before returning to whatever they were doing as soon as he passed. They pushed the door open as Hailstorm landed roughly 20-25 Icewings behind him. Lynx walked towards them greeting them. Moon moved from her conversation with Kinkajou towards Winter and Qibli but stopped, her eyes widened as she looked closer at the group of Icewings.

Winter was about to do the same thing before he realized something, all the Icewings behind Hailstorm he didn't recognize a single one. "Hailstorm, who are these dragons with you?" Winter said approaching his brother. What Hailstorm said, stopped Winter dead in his tracks; "I'm sorry, Winter."

All of the sudden the Icewings on either side grabbed Lynx pulling her backwards. A female Icewing he didn't know stepped forward. "Make sure she doesn't get any funny ideas," She snarled.

"Hey! You said nothing about her, she's got nothing to do with this, leave her out of it! Hailstorm said in a defensive voice. Winter's eyes narrowed at his brother and he held his wings up.

"No one move, leave her out of what?" He said his voice was uneven. "Isn't it obvious Winter?" The female responded taking another step forward.

"Your brother isn't a traitor like you, he's been working with us since he convinced Lynx here to leave." Winters breath hitched, and he struggled not to yell. "What do you want." He said his voice wavering.

"Your head, and this uprising to die." She said, as if it was nothing more than a small shopping list. "This is my deal; we're taking Lynx here as safety. After we leave you are going to fly to the palace, alone and unarmed. You can trade your life for hers. If your life is to be spared everyone in this little terrorist group is to surrender, and be tried for treason."

Winter eyes narrowed it wasn't an easy decision, he could try to fight right now but he doubted that would do much. But get a lot of dragons killed, before he could say anything Lynx snorted.

"I thought you were smarter than that, like Winter would even consider your offer. You think he would give up the entire rebellion for one low life soldier he knew when he was 5?" Winter knew that was anything but true, but he saw what Lynx was trying to do. It was a message to tell Winter not to accept the deal.

"Who said I was only taking you dear?" With no warning the Icewings took off Hailstorm and a couple of the Icewings took Lynx and flew towards the palace. The Female Icewing launched at Winter, her claws extended aiming for his throat, He dodged to the left and a fight began, the remaining Icewings engaging in a defensive circle holding off anybody who tried to assist Winter.

On the inside of the circle Winter and Qibli were fighting off the female Icewing and Moon was mainly dogging another Icewing. Not a whole lot of dragons were outside at the time, so the fight was pretty even until more came out from the outpost.

"NOW" The female Icewing cried, the entire circle collapsed inward and the dragons pushed past away from the door clearly on the retreat. As they pushed past 3 Icewings lunged at Moon who had been trying to get closer to Winter and Qibli. They grabbed her, this slowed them down enough for Qibli to stab two of them. The other two lifted off into the main group taking Moon with them.

"Anybody move and I slit this Nightwings throat." The Icewing snarled, Winter stopped midair a growl escaping his jaw.

"My deal still applies, but I guess you can thank me, since I just made my end a little more hefty." She smiled sinisterly as she and her group took off flying towards the palace, no one daring to intercept them.

Winter stared at them as the sound of their wingbeats faded into the distance... In the Icekingdom it snowed quite often, sometimes along with the snow lighting would appear, and even light rain. The sound of thunder drowned out the wingbeats, and washed Winter's tears into the ground.

**Well? What'd you think? Like I already said I'm pretty proud of it. The one part I don't like is the 'flash back' That entire section probably could've been explained much better but Idk. Question; how did the chapter feel logic wise? I didn't think it was to far fetched but hopefully thats actually right.**

**Before I go I would like to make a small announcement, I know I said we were like halfway 2 chapters ago, but I think were about done. I'm pretty sure were gonna be done in about 3 chapters and an epilogue, or Maybe 2 and an epilogue. Making the total amount of chapters probably somewhere around 15. (Although this website will consider it 17 because the prologue/epilogue well count as a chapter each). However afterwards I can not wait to start posting Destiny. Which I'll reveal next chapter. **

**As always Tell me what you think in the reviews below! It really helps me out to know my readers opinion. **


	14. Chapter 13

**This took much longer than i anticipated I'll say that much, I did it though chapter 13. One large factor towards my delay is Destiny my next story. Destiny is going to be a story told from Darkstalkers perspective in which Artic is a much better father. Anyway, I had written the prologue and the 1st chapter, then I finally got my hands on the 4th Winglet book (Technically its on kindle, so i never got to touch it, but details).  
**

**For those of you who don't know the 4th winglet book is a much more detailed events of Artics and Foeslayers escape. Reading this changed my entire perspective on their story, and suddenly everything I had already written made almost zero sense. So I scrapped it, took a break wrote this chapter and the beginning of the next one.**

**But thats all besides the point here is chapter 13 of Winters Storm, Disclaimer: I don't own Wings of fire.**

* * *

Winter's wings beat through the storm, as he approached the palace. If everything was going to plan the Icewing rebellion was heading to a desert encampment. While the non fighters escaped to the sanctuary in which they had a letter from Winter to stay there. He fully intended to sacrifice his own life for Moon's and Lynx's. However he hoped he could barter with his cousin, but he didn't really expect much.

As he pushed forward the palace soon came into view, its majestic walls spiraling into the air. As he approached he was met with four Icewing guards. "You know what I'm here for?" He asked, the lead guard nodded.

"Follow me," he said, his voice cold and unforgiving. They continued their undisturbed flight, as they flew into the courtyard passing the moon globe tree. The five Ice dragons landed in front of the palace gates, the doors opening from the inside. Four more Icewing guards greeting him, their group marched through the palace. Soon they approached another set of double doors, which were opened to reveal Snowfall sitting on her throne.

"Ah if it isn't Ex Prince Winter, my famed cousin." She said with a sinister smile,

"For what purpose did you drag your sniveling carcass into my palace."

"I believe you know why I am here." Winter said calmly, not responding to the insult.

"Why indeed I do, straight to it then shall we?" She said stepping down from the throne regaly, she motioned for the guards to fall into position and they took off through a balcony.

They flew through the storm for a little under twenty minutes. Before landing on a snowy cliff side, Winter shook the snow from his wings as his vision cleared and he took in his surroundings. In front of them was a sheer drop that would easily kill a dragon. To his horror, both Moon and Lynx were on the ledge of the cliff.

Their wings bound, a dagger was held on Moon's neck. Hailstorm was the one holding the knife. In front of them the female Icewing from before and one other Icewing.

"Winter let me introduce you to Crystal and I believe you know your brother Hailstorm." Snowfall said sweeping her wings towards the mentioned dragons.

"I thought I knew my brother, but as of recently that has been proven wrong." He said, his voice full of venom. The look on Hailstorm's face almost made Winter take it all back, but he kept his face stern.

Hailstorm met his eyes, tears starting to form on the edges of his eyes.

"Ouch, too bad your brother is the hero of this story." Snowfall said with what sounded like genuine pity in her voice. Winter turned his attention back to the two dragons in front of him.

"At first I was going to allow you to trade your life for both of theirs but now I realize that a much better punishment would be to make you choose." Winter quickly turned his head to her. "W-what do you mean?" Winter said his mind spinning at the potential of what she was saying.

"It's pretty simple, pick one. If not I'll kill both of them and you can live with that guilt. Or you can pick one and you can leave with only half the guilt." Winter glared at her and his gaze softened as he looked at Moon and Lynx.

"I told you your Majesty a low born Nightwing and a random soldier aren't going to mean anything to him." Lynx snorted, not a hint of doubt in her voice. Snowfall glared at her, "You navie little fool".

Hailstorm has revealed everything, stop trying to hide it. You can't convince me otherwise, Winter is in love with the nightwing. You are hopelessly in love with Winter, and he does care very much about you. Winter, you have one minute to pick one or they both die!" She snarled her anger taking over.

Winter frantically searched his mind for a way out of this. "Or you can release all three of them, and leave with your life." A new voice growled.

Snowfall whipped around, maybe fifteen Icewings landed all harded and battle ready. Standing at the head of all of them was an unfamiliar Icewing as he looked closer he noticed there were no spikes on the Icewing, and the build was different from that of a usual Icewing.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I suggest you stand down now." Snowfall said, although there was a small hint of fear in the back of her voice.

"Not a chance." The strange Icewing said her face glaring. Suddenly it hit Winter, this wasn't an Icewing, it was Kinkajou.

"Alright then, you'll die." Snowfall said motioning her guards forward.

"Hit me with your best shot." Kinkajou said, her voice did not contain an ounce of fear.

"Galdy, guards arrest this Imposter." The Icewings on either side of Snowfall leapt forward and a small skirmish began. Winter looked at who was left, Crystal had leapt into the fighting leaving Hailstorm and one Icewing. Winter glanced at the dragon,

"You know you could jump into the fighting over there and I wouldn't have to fight you." Winter said hoping he would take the bait. The guard looked at him and then back at Hailstorm. He nodded, "I never thought you were a traitor, Prince Winter." He said, giving a light bow.

He turned around and gave Winter his spear, "I ask that you forgive me for helping your cousin imprison your friends." Winter gave him a warm smile. "What's your name?" "Evergreen sir." Winter nodded, before looking at Hailstorm a grim look on his face.

"Listen, please just let them go and we can fly away, I'll take you back and we can make this right." Hailstorm looked confused. "Take another step and I'll slit this Nightwings throat." He said his voice shaky, Winter let out a long sigh.

"Please Hailstorm don't make it come to this," He begged. He didn't say anything but he took the knife away from Moon's throat and dropped it onto the ground. "Thank you, brother." He said stepping closer to the edge.

"Here's the key," Evergreen said from behind him. He took the metal keys and unlocked Lynx's wings; she stretched them giving him a nod of thanks. As he moved to unlock Moon's wings he heard a large crack, he whipped his head around. What happened next happened so fast he barely had time to react. Evergreen had stepped towards Lynx to help her when the edge of the cliff cracked. He shoved Lynx forward and pulled Moon with him away from the edge.

As they moved the Ice gave away. Winter shoved his hind legs into the Ice using his front claws to hold onto Moon and Hailstorm who had lost his footing. "Hailstorm! Fly up, I can't hold both of you!" Winter grunted. He nodded, before he could flap his wings a spear flew through the air, aimed for Winter.

Hailstorm propelled himself into the spear, it tore through his wing and over the edge. Hailstorm let out a cry of pain as he fell back down rolling off the cliff once again. Winter barely caught him in time attempting to pull him up. "I can't hold on much longer." Winter said, his voice raspy.

"Winter listen to me, I may have never been the brother you wanted to be, but just know I have to do this. I love you and always well, stay strong and finish this war till the last dragon. I'm sorry for everything, good luck and goodbye." With his last words said Hailstorm let his claws free of Winter, his body falling through the air as he plummeted to the ground.

He tried to flap his wings up and down, that was useless as it did nothing due to his damaged wing. Winter pulled up Moon and looked away as an audible crack could be heard from the bottom of the canyon. He collapsed on the edge of the cliff, his wings drooping.

Moon was lying on her side, another spear whistled through the air landing somewhere off to his right. Lynx pulled him up, "Winter we have to go now."

They launched themselves into the air. Winter wasn't connected as he flapped his wings. Vividly aware of Moon and Lynx on either side of him. He methodically beat his wings towards the Sand Kingdom the reality setting in. Hailstorm was dead again, and it was all his fault.

**There you have it, well I actually didn't like this that much, you tell me. I felt like the entire build up wasn't all that good. It kinda felt like the whole thing was a bad movie. Although I still think I did my best, I'm not sure if my best all that good :( Anyway see you next chapter. **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well two things before we get started. The grammar, I can already see the review. I had little to no time to check for spelling mistakes. I did look through it a couple of times. But the person I usually have check the grammar is on vacation and won't be back till the end of this month. I used Grammarly and my own knowledge so no promises. Another thing, this chapter not my favorite. I have scrapped and rewrote this entire chapter twice. Please I would love to know what would've made this better. I have more that I will save till the end;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wings of fire, Cyrstal is my OC.**

Winter sat at his desk once again, the battle on the cliffside had taken place over a week ago but Hailstorm's final words still rang in his head. _Stay strong and finish this war until the last dragon._ He intended to do just that, if everything went to plan he would be either in charge of the largest massacre in Icewing history or in charge of the Icewing Tribe.

He looked at the map he had been looking over for the last couple of days. It was a risky idea but the only one they had, Lynx would begin the attack on the palace in the very front once the fighting had thickened Winter would slip away and stand atop the ledge in which the queen addressed her citizens (Something his cousin never did).

The idea was to talk to the Icewing tribe as a whole. Because it had worked so well last time Turtle was willing to enchant another mind-reading rock. Qibli and he were working the exact words in the tent next to him. He put the map back into his drawer and his mind made up. Hunter's head poked up from her resting spot on the edge of his desk.

"Sorry but you can't come with me where I'm going," he said smiling at her.

He pushed aside the cloth doors in the front of his desert tent, as the midday sun beat down and reflected on his Icewing scales. At the same time Qibli emerged from his tent, Turtle close behind him. Will was dozing off on Turtle's shoulder, which made winter smile at how well the two were getting along.

"How did the enchanting go?" Winter asked his tone even. "Easy enough," Qibli responded.

"How about you? Is the plan going well?" Winter nodded. Turtle pulled a ring from his pouch and handed it to Winter.

"When you say the words 'Peace' it will activate and all the dragons that are fighting will have fifteen seconds to look into one's mind. Just like they did at the battle of Jade Mountain." Winter took the ring and slid it into his own pouch.

"Thank You Turtle, I couldn't ask for anything more." He nodded.

"Don't mention it Winter it's what friends are for." Turtle nodded as he played with something else in his talons.

"I have something I need to do before tomorrow if you'll excuse me." Winter nodded in response. "Of course." Turtle walked towards the center of their camp and he lost him in the sea of Icewings.

"You know what he's doing?" Winter asked Qibli. "I think he's taking Kinkajou on one last date in case something happens tomorrow." Winter nodded.

"Nothings going wrong tomorrow, you know that right?" Winter said pinning Qibli with a serious glare. Qibli merely nodded, "Just in case something does happen I want you to have something Winter."

Winter wanted to tell Qibli nothing was going to go wrong but he decided to just let his friend talk. Qibli pulled something out of his pouch and fiddled with it for a minute.

"I don't know if you remember but right before we had are falling out you were about to give me this." He said as he revealed the item in his talons. A nice golden earring that had light blue and gold streaks on it.

"I kept it, and I want you to have it. You know just in case." Winter took it and played with it for a moment before looking at Qibli tears glistening in his eyes.

"Thank You Qibli." Qibli nodded, "Listen Winter I know you think everything will go alright tomorrow, but if I were you I would treat it as if it's your last."

With that, he turned and walked back into the tent the flap swinging closed behind him. Winter fidgeted with the ring one more time and thought back to that time in his life. At the time he had just finished Jade Mountain and he planned to start the sanctuary. He had returned from the Icekingdom and went to go talk to Qibli about Moon. When he had heard Qibli protest he never wanted to be friends. He didn't really know how to react but he had been too upset to really think about it so he left.

During that time he also was in love with Moon wasn't he? That train of thought led him to think about his cousin's words. _Winter is in love with the Nightwing. You are hopelessly in love with Winter, and he does care very much about you. _Was he in love with Moon? He didn't see her that way anymore did he. Didn't he love Lynx, he kissed her after all.

He loved one of them and he wanted them to know before anything went badly tomorrow. He flopped in his desk, who did he want to be with? He closed his eyes and emptied his mind, he was attempting to trick his mind into believing he was asleep. As he slowly drifted off a memory came to his mind suddenly;

_It was later in the night, he had just returned from his late-night training with Lynx. He was visiting the Ice Kingdom on his summer break. Hailstorm stopped him before he could get in his room. "How was it," he asked. "How was what?" Winter asked, confused. "Your training session?" Hailstorm said a slight tease in his voice. "Fine, why do you ask?" Winter said still confused "I don't know I thought you would pick up on it easier." Hailstorm said leaning against the door. _

_"Pick up on what?" "The fact that Lynx totally has a crush on you." Hailstorm said bluntly. "She might've when we were kids but not anymore," Winter said having already come to this conclusion. "Whatever you say." Hailstorm said, rolling his eyes walking off. He went to bed that night thinking about what Hailstorm had said. Did Lynx still have a crush on him? He doubted it. What if she did, didn't he like Moon? No, she chose Qibli, not me. _

He snapped back to reality his mind made up. He had at one point liked Moon. Whether she accepted him now or not didn't make a difference. He would always feel like second place. Lynx was his choice and he had to make it clear.

* * *

Winter flapped his wings the wall in front of him spanning out its great form meant to intimidate anyone who dared invade the Ice Kingdom, today he dared. Qibli flew next to him, their earring in his ear enchanted to allow him to get over the wall. Turtle was on his other side, in his ear hung another earring enchanted the same. Finally, Lynx flew behind him. As they passed over the wall the guards instantly took flight towards the palace. Clearly outnumbered, Winter, pushed forward his army behind him.

Today was the beginning of the end, he turned to Turtle and Qibli. "No matter what happens today we do it together and we make it back home." Winter said his tone was serious.

"Always" they responded nearly simultaneously.

He spun around to face Lynx, she nodded and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Always" She whispered into his ear.

As they approached the palace, Crystal herself flew out to meet them. The Icewing royal guard and many more behind her. "Surrender now and I'll let you off easy," Winter said. His eyes narrowed at Crystal.

"Not a chance, Icewings arrest these Tratoirs." She laughed. "So be it," Winter said, spinning around to address his soldiers.

"We fight strong. We fight long, We fight together!" The roars of the soldiers must have been heard for miles.

Today was one that would go down in the History scrolls. Winter was determined to be the victor of this battle. The two sides clashed both fighting for what they believed in. Winter took Crystal head-on. The sounds of battle faded below him as he concentrated on the dragon in front of him.

Winter struck first, slashing at her exposed underbelly. She dogged to the left bringing her claws down on Winters temple. Winter ducked his head and kicked backward, scraping her underbelly. She shot frost breath, which hit the edge of his wing. He ignored the pain slashing at her again. Their battle continued both matched evenly.

He saw a flash of pale and before he knew it Qibli was also by his side helping him in the fight. Winter landed a good blow to Crystal's side causing her to falter in the sky for a moment. "Surrender now," Winter yelled over the roar of battle. Qibli hovered next to him, his face one of stone.

"NEVER" She cried back, "Unlike you, I'm loyal to my tribe." Winter eyes narrowed.

"Then you'll have to go into the dungeon." Crystal glanced downwards, "Not today traitor." She tucked in her wings and plummeted towards the ground. Before hitting the ground she spread her wings out and flew opposite the palace towards the wall.

"Coward," Winter mumbled under his breath. "I think now would be a good time to start our plan." He heard Qibli say from his side, Winter nodded. Pumping his wings up to the balcony overlooking the courtyard.

The battle had begun towards the edge of the palace and it had been pushed more towards the center. For most the plan was to take the palace, very few knew the actual goal of Winter sneaking away and using the ring to end this battle. There was a thump behind him as Turtle and Qibli landed beside him.

"Ready to end this thing," Qibli said standing next to Winter. "Of course" Winter replied, holding the ring in his talons. Before he could do anything the doors swung open behind him, and Snowfall and Two guards appeared spears in hand. Snowfall sneered at the group, "Fools" The guards on either side pointed there spears at Qibli and Turtle.

Snowfall narrowed her eyes at Winter, "I know you're not stupid to try anything with your friends in this amount of danger." Winter's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What do you want?" He growled. "I thought that much was obvious." Snowfall said, rolling her eyes. "Fine you can take me, but you have to let them go." Snowfall's face didn't falter.

"Why am I not surprised, you'd sacrifice yourself for your friends." She said her tone suggesting boredom. Winter didn't respond to that.

"Very well your friends may go but you have to stay." Snowfall said. "Go," Winter said nodding to Qibli and Turtle. Turtle looked at him with sadness in his eyes and slowly lifted off.

"No," Qibli said glaring at Winter. "It's what he wants, Qibli there's no reason to argue." Turtle said before Winter himself could respond. Qibli switched his glare to Turtle but lifted off slightly before the guards pointed their spears at Winter.

Something flashed through Snowfall as she watched them back away out of hearing distance. Winter looked at his cousin. "Is this what the tribe has come to family versus family?" "It has always been, the tribe is based on who is better." Snowfall said without hesitation, although her voice wasn't as confident as it had been.

"It doesn't have to be though, let me show you," Winter said holding his talon out. There was visible confusion in her face. She let out a little laugh.

"You know from the moment you were born I knew you'd be different somehow," Snowfall's smile faltered.

"The tribe doesn't like different does it." Winter paused, "No, no it doesn't." Snowfall grabbed her cousin's talon.

"You have twenty seconds to try to convince me the Icewing tribe has been wrong for the last three thousand years." Winter gave her a toothy grin, "I only need fifteen."

He held up the ring Turtle had given to him, he whispered the word 'peace' and the ring slowly began glowing. Winter swung his wing out at the battle below them. The dragons seem startled but soon recognition floods through them. They had felt this feeling before, most of the dragons involved had been at the battle of Jade Mountain.

They looked at each other, the fighting ceasing entirely now. Snowfall looked awestruck as she herself experienced the thoughts and emotions of her 'enemies.' Winter heard his own heartbeat as the palace fell into a deathly silence.

He approached Snowfall, "It's easier to understand if you say what you hear out loud. Or slowly mumble it under your breath." Snowfall absently nodded before speaking.

"I see a young 7th circle Icewing. He wants to play with the girl across the street but he can't. His mother tells him she's the noble's daughter here with her father on a visit."

"I see the 7th circle living in poverty and struggle. They are barely recognized as dragons. The only difference between them is the circle there put into it."

"I see a prince, in love with his most hated enemy. He's not a traitor, he just stood up for what he wants to believe in. He's confused and instead of giving him guidance his own tribe cast him out for thinking differently.

_I don't hate you, I hate your circle_

_You don't disgust me, your circle does_

_I'm not a traitor, I just want the same chances you get._

_You didn't betray your tribe, you just fought for your place in it._

_We scared you into fighting_

_We didn't listen to anybody_

_I'm an Icewing_

_I'm an Icewing _

_If we're both on the same side what are we fighting for?_

_For freedom_

_For justice_

Slowly the Icewings all stopped their fighting. Spears dropped to the ground, claws retreated. Soldiers stepped back. The guards' spears clanged to the ground around Winter. Qibli and Turtle flew next to him.

"You did it," Qibli said with pride swelling in his voice. "It appears that way doesn't it." Snowfall said facing them. "Snowfall." Winter started. "You were right," Snowfall said, cutting him off.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… Dragons shouldn't be treated differently because they're in a lower circle than us. I guess it took a whole revolution to see that but maybe, Icewings don't have to be separated by this barrier."

Winter looked at his cousin sorrowfully, "Nobody's perfect but it's not too late to change this you know. If you want to change the tribe you have many dragons supporting you through it."

Snowfall looked to Winter, "So many dragons died just for no reason." She said despair in her voice, Winter looked over to her. "War never determines who is right... only… who is left."

**Thoughts? Opinions? Please I know there is definitely something wrong with this. Sadly that is the last full chapter of Winters Storm. At least for now ;). I am going to write an epilogue for this. Then I'm marking it as complete, however... That doesn't mean I won't do a sequel in the future. My current writing plan. **

**I'm going to do an Oneshot between Glory and Deathbringer. Two reasons I'm doing that, one I've hit a bit of a hard spot in writing. When this happens I usually write an Oneshot to get the juices flowing. The reason I'm doing it between those two characters in particular. I have a friend who is reading the series right now ( I'll take credit for bringing him the books ). As of me writing this, he is on the last part of Number #5. He has wanted to read my writing for a while now. Obviously he can't read this and he can't read my next story;**

**Destiny, that's right I'm doing it. An AU where Artic is a nice father, the prologue will come out once I post the epilogue for this Story. I do have one question for you guys though. Would you rather see the prologue being Darkstalkers egg hatching ( Like what the first chapter of Legends was ) Or would you rather it be Artic and Foreslayers escape. There is a winglets book on their escape and I have read it so I would feel comfortable writing an alternative escape**

**So In simple terms, One Shot, Epiglouge for Winters Storm, Prologue for Destiny. Its been a wild ride and I appreciate all the support. I'll see you all next time. Stay Safe, Stay Healthy, and Stay Happy.**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: Well here we are this is the last time I'll be writing in Winters Storm. Its been a crazy ride and this epilogue is a little short but I think it works without being extremely drawn out. I have quite a bit more to say but I'll save until the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wings of Fire, My OC's belong to me.**

_5 years after the battle at the Ice palace_

In the Sanctuary Winter was in his office working on the latest scavenger research. Hunter was resting on his shoulder. She burrowed into Winter's neck and apparently decided on nap time. A knock came on the wooden door that was in front of his office.

"Come in," Winter said, not taking his gaze off the papers in front of him. The door opened and a young Icewing dragonet came in.

"Dad, when is auntie Moon coming!" Winter looked up at his son.

"Moon is on her way, she'll be here around lunch." He said.

"You know she's not your aunt, she's neither my nor your mother's sister," Winter said smiling at his child.

"I know I know." the 3-year-old said walking in circles.

"But she comes around all the time and she's the best dragonetsitter (I really didn't know what to call it.) in the world!" Winter gave another warm smile at the nice comments about his friend.

"I'm sure she'd love to hear that," Winter said. Wrapping up his papers and storing them in his desk.

"You wanna go talk to mother while you wait?" Winter said extending his talon to the Icewing.

"Yes, Yes!" The smaller dragon said, grabbing his father's talon and letting him guide him through the office.

"I forgot to mention, mom wants to talk to you!" He said As Winter closed the door behind them.

As he turned around he heard Scorch greet them. "Morning Winter, hi again Pine." The little dragonet looked at the older dragon with interest.

"Hi Scorch!" Scorch smiled back at him.

"Come on Pine, I'm sure Scorch has work he needs to get done. The young dragonet followed his father out the door and into the middle of the sanctuary.

\Winter pushed open the door to the hut he and his family lived in. Inside Lynx was in the front room. Sat at the table reading a scroll, she looked up upon Winter's and Pines's entrance.

"Hey, I see Pine went and got you." She said, returning her gaze to the scroll. "Ah, so you're the mastermind behind my summoning," Winter said smiling at his mate.

"It would appear that way wouldn't it," Lynx said with a smile. Before Winter could respond a knock came at the door.

"That must be Moon," Lynx said, stepping towards the door. She opened the door and the mentioned dragon was indeed on the other side.

"Moon how are you!" Lynx said as she motioned for Moon to come in.

"I'm doing quite well, how are you?" She answered as Lynx returned to the table.

Normally, Qibli came with her and this is where Winter would talk with him but he didn't see his Sandwing friend anywhere.

Pine ran out from under him, "Moon's here!" he said running up to the mentioned Nightwing. She smiled down at the dragonet setting her bag down on the counter.

"Thanks again for watching him," Lynx said.

"No problem," Moon said smiling at her friend. I have a drawing for you!" The young dragonet said as he ran to his room to go find him.

She smiled at his antics before speaking. "How's the Icekingdom?" She said, directing the question at Winter.

"It's been doing fine since I was there. A lot of them are struggling to adjust to no circle. They're still trying to figure out what to do." Winter said leaning against the wall.

"Did you find Crystal yet?" Moon asked worry creasing her brow. Winter shook his head.

"No, but if she's somehow still in the Icekingdom I have a feeling they'll find her." Pine ran back in the room holding his mentioned drawing. Moon took the drawing of his family with Moon included, albeit off to the side.

"Ah, that's cute, you mind if I keep this?" Moon said, giving Pine a warm smile. "Of course," he responded smiling at Moon. Winter smiled at this, after all these years of life he had finally found what he always wanted in life; home.

* * *

In the rainforest on the other side of the continent, Qibli flew through the trees on his way to visit Turtle as the letter he sent requested. He landed in the Village square following the directions to the small Hut that Turtle and his family lived in. He knocked on the door and Turtle himself answered. "Qibli," he said, a warm smile replacing his tired expression.

"Turtle, hey I got your letter what did you need? You wrote it like whatever it was is urgent." Turtle nodded at this motioning for him to follow.

"Kinkajou, Tidal, and Pearl are all out at the moment.

"Two dragonets huh?" Qibli said following Turtle into the kitchen.

"Yes, two trouble makers really." He said smiling at his friend as he passed the counter he saw Will napping on a makeshift straw mattress.

"So what's this all about?" Qibli said sitting down at the table near the counter.

Turtle took the seat across from him, "I didn't want to drag anybody else into this but I'm afraid I have no choice."

"What is it?" Qibli said, worried for his friend.

"Well, my Mother has never been the happiest about my choice in my mate. Recently she has found a dragon she thinks I'm better suited for. I told her I have dragonets I'm not going to do anything else." Turtle reached down and pulled out a scroll.

"I need your help getting to the sanctuary." Qibli took the scroll beginning to read it over, "Why there?" "Its neutral territory and I know that Winter would have no problem taking me in.

As he continued reading Qibli eyes widened in shock as he finished it. "Also it is the last place in Pyrrhia my mother would attack."

**And thats it, that is the official ending to Winters Storm. As you may have read I think I'm going to for sure come back to this and write a sequel. ( I mean look at that ending. ) I don't know the name of my sequel but it will revolve around Turtle this time and be a direct continuation from right here.**

**However before I write that I am going to be writing Destiny's prologue and get started on that. If you missed it Destiny is going to be a AU in which Arctic doesn't get corrupted by animus magic and he's a nice father. I'm excited to write this and can't wait to see you all there.**

**Before I sign off for the last time, I would like to Thank everybody who is reading this right now, and to anybody who reviewed who favorited/followed. This is my second story on FFN and my first multi chapter story that I fully completed. Its been a crazy ride and I can't wait to keep writing but to everybody who helped me through this i appreciate it. I'll see you all next time.**

**Stay Safe**

**Stay Healthy**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
